The Toughest Battle
by KyokoAngel
Summary: Shikamaru is appointed to be the leader of a mission along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. While on this mission, they encounter the most difficult battle of all: them against Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata? [ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen]
1. Mission Briefing

Summary: Shikamaru is appointed to be the leader of a mission along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. While on this mission, they encounter the most difficult battle of all: them against Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata! What happened to them? ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen

Here's the first chappy to my fic!

Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru waited in front of the door to Tsunade's office. He was worried and felt uneasy. He took a deep breath. He knew this meeting had to do with the disappearance of Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten.

It was a sudden. Sakura had disappeared first. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were sent out to do search for her. They never came back. It had been three days since then.

Shikamaru heard a noise behind him and saw the doors opening as he entered, and found Tsunade. She was standing by the window looking outside. He watched as she turned around to face him, and saw that she had a very worried expression on her face. Shikamaru gulped, put his hands in his pockets, and approached the desk. As he walked further into the room, he looked to his side, where Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were.

Naruto leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and Sasuke and Neji sat in chairs. All of them had their eyes closed. They seemed to be thinking.

Shikamaru turned his attention to Tsunade who now sat at her desk. She looked at him with a stern look, and motioned him to move closer. Shikamaru approached, as the doors closed behind him.

"I think you know why you're here," Tsunade told him.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Maybe I'm overreacting," Tsunade continued, "but those girls have been gone a long time. I've decided to take this more seriously. I don't know if it has to do with Orochimaru, but they could be in trouble. What I'm trying to say is.."

"You want us to do investigate this," Shikamaru finished for her.

"Right," Tsunade began. "You, along with Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm worried and I think it's best to check it out."

Tsunade tried to appear at ease as she smiled half-heartedly at him. After all, they might have just gotten lost. Shikamaru could tell she was worried though. He had a bad feeling about it. He knew they all did.

"I ask that you'd lead the team, Shikamaru," Tsunade said as the meeting came to an end. "I'm trusting you'll do a good job. Go prepare, but hurry, you need to leave as soon as possible."

Tsunade didn't let it go on any longer. She motioned for them to leave, and they were escorted out immediately.

The four boys walked through the building, and stopped when they got outside.

They stood in silence, and Shikamaru suspected that they were worried. He thought the mission would be troublesome, but he was pretty worried himself. He was worried about Ino. They were teammates, after all. They were friends. He pushed away the thoughts of her being hurt, or worse.

"I'm ready to go," Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "I'll wait by the front gate." They watched as he left. Neji motioned to Shikamaru and Naruto, as he also began walking away.

"Me too," he told them. They left, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist. "I'll kill him! I'll kill Orochimaru if he's done anything to them!" Naruto gritted his teeth together, while he clenched the other fist.

Shikamaru place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto," he began. "It's probably not as bad as you think."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll meet you at the front gate" He said quietly. He then dashed off.

Shikamaru gazed up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly. He looked back to the ground, as he felt a shiver come upon him. Clouds were building up. Rain looked like it was coming.

"Great," he mumbled as he headed towards the gate.

-

Sasuke walked slowly to the front gate with his hands in his pockets. He was a little angry with himself. He should've done something that night; the night that Sakura disappeared.

Flashback:

Sakura walked down the dark streets of Konoha alone. She was gazing up at the stars. She kept a steady pace, while she put her hands behind her back. She stopped when she saw Sasuke. He was lying back with his hands behind his head. He lied in the branches of a tree. He was resting.

Sasuke opened an eye, as he caught a glimpse of Sakura. He sat up slowly, and jumped down from the tree.

"What are doing out here so late Sakura?" He asked. Of course, she could ask him the same question, but it wasn't unusual for him to be out at the time.

Sasuke heard no reply from her. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked closer at her. She had an emotionless look on her face and a colorless look in her eye.

"I'm just taking a walk." She finally answered. She flashed a smile at him, and continued her walk. He watched her as she disappeared from his view. She was acting strange he thought to himself, but he decided to forget about it and pushed it from his mind. He turned towards home.

End Flashback

Sasuke was taken from his thoughts, when he felt a slight drizzle against his skin. He turned his head back to see Neji following slowly behind him, and noticed Naruto a little ways behind Neji. He turned his head from them to the sky. It was cloudy and dark. He could see little flashes of lighting.

They finally reached the gate, and came to a stop.

"We'll wait for Shikamaru." Neji said.

The other two got sat down and got comfortable, as they waited for their leader.

-

Shikamaru walked slowly, still dwelling on the thoughts of the mission. Why was he so worried? He suddenly pictured Ino's smiling face. He stopped and put his hand to his eyes. _Calm down._ He kept telling himself that. Suddenly, the drizzling rain came down harder. Shikamaru held out his hand to catch the falling droplets. The rain grew even harder. He quickly ran to the front gate.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled to him, as he came.

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the pouring rain, unsure of what to do. They were drenched.

"Change of plans," Shikamaru told them. "We can't leave in weather like this."

"Shikamaru…what about.." Neji began. He then stopped.

"I know, I know," Shikamaru began. "but this rain would hinder us. It would be best if we left early tomorrow."

"What if the rain hasn't stopped by then?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru stopped to think.

"We need to leave soon, Shikamaru. What about Sakura…and Hinata..Tenten..and…Ino?" Naruto began.

"If the rain hasn't stopped by tomorrow…we'll have to come up with a plan." Shikamaru began. "We'll go rest for now."

Sasuke and Neji sighed and stood still for awhile, but then stepped forward and began to walk home.

"But hey!" Naruto began. "That could be another night of them being held captive somewhere…or being beaten…or worse!" Naruto muttered the words out as he began to hold his body. He was cold. His breath appeared as he spoke. He shivered as he became short of breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered. "You know we'd be in bad shape if we found ourselves in battle."

"Fine." Naruto muttered. He turned away, as they all departed for home.

-

Neji sat on his bed as he gazed out the window at the very dark and thundering sky. The rain was pouring down increasingly harder. He sighed. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts dwindled on the mission._Why am I so worried?_ He asked himself. _She's fine. What would Orochimaru want with her anyway? I'm sure she's fine._

Neji couldn't calm himself. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the mission.

Just then, he heard a knock on his window.

He opened it to find a very soaked Shikamaru, with patches of mud splattered throughout his cothing. He had a very stern look on his face, and seemed a little angry. He was panting for breath. Neji looked closer and saw a few cuts on his arms and face. Blood dripped down from the wounds.

"We have to leave," he said. "Now."

"Shikamaru…" Neji began. "What happened?"

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I promise things will get better. Also, of course, more coupling will come later. Um...well, I'm also thinking of making Shika the main person.

Well, you're reviews are welcome!

Another chapter will come soon.


	2. Surprises

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it!

Hm..but now, I'm confused. It was mentioned that making Shika the main character was a good idea, I should focus more on Shika and Neji than Naruto and Sasuke, and also, that I should focus on all 4 equally. I'm not so sure what I'll do now.

Anyway, this chapter ended up being a little more focused on Shika.

Last time: Shika, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke are sent on a mission to search for the missing Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

So..enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji didn't hear an answer from Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" he continued. "What's going on?" Neji crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. Why wasn't he answering?

"I said, we have to leave now," Shikamaru finally said. His voice was tense, and Neji knew that he was serious.

Suddenly, he grabbed one of the cuts on his stomach in pain. He bit his lip, then, took his eyes from the ground to Neji. "We….ha…ve..to hu..rr…y…"

He winced in pain with each word. He struggled to keep himself up.

Neji stared at him, now worried. "Shikamaru, tell me what's going on. What's up with you all of a sudden? Why are you hurt?" Shikamaru kept silent.

Neji uncrossed his arms and walked towards him. "Hey…"

He looked closer.

Shikamaru was breathing heavily. He had one eye closed and was struggling to keep the other one open. He was drenched and was shivering as his breath appeared in the air. Neji backed away from the window as he felt the freezing mist and heavy wind from the storm.

Shikamaru struggled as he stood up straight. "Are you coming?"

"Shikamaru, answer my..." Neji began. "Ah, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru dashed off as Neji began his sentence. "Hurry!" he told Neji.

Neji poked his head out the window as he saw Shikamaru's image slowly disappearing. He quickly went back into his room, and slipped on his shoes. He had to follow Shikamaru, even if he didn't know what was going on. He slid out of the window, and onto the muddy surface beneath him. The sudden intensity of the rain made him back up under the roof. It was freezing, and it was coming down hard.

He then looked down towards the ground and saw rain washing away a puddle of blood where Shikamaru was standing. _What happened_?

Braving the weather, Neji quickly moved to the top of his roof. He looked ahead to see Shikamaru waiting for him on a neighboring rooftop. Shikamaru moved from his knelt down position. As he stood up straight, he motioned for Neji to follow.

Neji began to follow after Shikamaru, still confused. He looked ahead of him and tried to examine Shikamaru's condition, but couldn't because of the rain. He hurried his pace to keep up.

Neji began to worry though. Shikamaru was in bad shape. _And the weather_ He thought. _It's the reason we didn't leave in the first place._ The rain continued to pour.

He was taken from his thoughts as he came to a sudden stop with Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as he pounded on the window.

Naruto opened his window slowly with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes then glanced at Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru gave an impatient look. "Hurry Naruto," he told him. "Change quickly. We need to get moving."

"Huh?" Naruto replied. He brought his eyes to Neji who looked away with a shrug, signalizing he had no idea what was going on either. He brought his attention back to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, are you crazy?" Naruto asked him. "The rain, it's…"

"I know," Shikamaru replied. "But we need to go now." He began to tap his foot as he crossed his arms. "Hurry or we'll lea…ve yo..u.." he then bent down suddenly as he held his stomach. He took deep breaths, as Neji and Naruto watched the rain pour into his wounds.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto began. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied. "Hurry, now."

Shikamaru motioned for Naruto to head back into his room. Naruto could tell he was struggling. "You said yourself Shikamaru. You said the rain would only hinder us." Naruto told him. "And you can't leave in a condition like that! What happened? Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stared at his friend with a stern look. "Hurry now, or we'll leave you." He repeated.

Naruto turned to Neji who seemed as puzzled as he was. He then sighed as he began to close his window. "I'll be out before you know it."

-

Sasuke stood by the tree that he had rested on the night that Sakura disappeared. He was drenched, but didn't care. He slammed his fist into the tree's trunk. _I should've stopped her. _He told himself. "Heh, this is all _my_fault isn't it?" Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and turned away from the tree. "I'll confront Orochimaru on my own…or whoever is behind this."

He started off towards Konoha's front gate.

-

"He doesn't seem to be home," Naruto said as he glanced around Sasuke's room. "He left the front door unlocked too."

Naruto turned to Neji who was bandaging Shikamaru's wounds.

"Great." Shikamaru mumbled. "We'll have to leave without him."

Shikamaru stumbled as he stood up.

"Woah, Shikamaru. Slow down. What's the rush?" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru shot him a glare. "Our friends are in trouble."

Naruto sighed. Shikamaru was being oddly stubborn. Why was he in such a hurry?

Without saying another word, Shikamaru headed out Sasuke's front door, and dashed off towards the gate. Naruto and Neji followed.

"Shikamaru…slow down!" Neji called to him as he struggled to keep up. Naruto ran beside Neji and was also calling out.

Shikamaru didn't hear a word they said though. He kept thinking about what had happened.

Flashback:

Shikamaru was just about to drift to sleep when he heard a loud thump on the roof.

"Huh?"

He sat up quickly and looked up towards the roof. There were thumping noises traveling across it. He tried to follow them with his ears. He slowly got out of bed, and went down the hall.

He took a quick glance into his parent's room and saw that they were asleep. He scratched his head, confused. He sighed then headed back to his room. He got back into his bed as he realized the thumping noises were gone.

Then, as he was adjusting the sheets of his bed, he heard the noises again. He glanced towards his window as he saw a shadow pass over the top of his roof. He then jumped out of his bed cautiously. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself. He tiptoed towards the window, and looked up towards the roof, trying to listen for more noises. He saw the shadow pass again.

He had no choice. He slowly unlocked the window, and opened it as carefully as he could. Trying not to make any noise, he crept out of the window, closed it, and stayed close to the wall. He held out his hand towards the rain, and watched as the droplets crashed against his palm. He shivered, than placed his hand next to his side. Running his fingers against the wall, He made his way across the side of his house. When he made it to the corner, he took a quick glance to the next side of his house. He turned the corner, and started to make his way across the next wall.

He felt his heart beat faster as he saw the shadow once again pass quickly over the roof of his house. He began to think of what he should do.

Just then, a hand equipped with a kunai swept at him from the top of the roof. He flinched, and was relieved that it missed him.

Than He jumped away from the wall of the house, and turned towards the roof. He was surprised to see no one there. He quickly moved to the top of the roof, and looked around in each direction. He panicked as he saw no one.

"Looking for me?" a muffled female voice said as she jumped up on the roof. She was about Shikamaru's age, he guessed from her build and height. She was covered in a skin-tight black outfit which covered all of her body. The only skin exposed was the skin around her eyes from her mask. She pointed the kunai at Shikamaru. "Hm..haven't left yet?."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. "Haven't left yet?"

The female looked at him. "It would be useless anyway. You can't save them."

He felt his heart sink. "What?"

"**You'd better be careful Ino."**

"**Don't worry, I'll be back before you can worry **_**too**_** much."**

Shikamaru felt tense.

The female glared at him. Then, she quickly launched an attack at him.

Shikamaru tried to dodge the attack, but found himself holding a deep cut on the side of his stomach. Before he knew it, the female was throwing kunai after kunai.

He dodged a few successfully, but the ones that hit cut deeply into his skin. He breathed heavily. He was without kunai, shurikens, wire, flash bombs, explosive seals, anything. The moon was shining brightly, but not enough for him to use his Kage Mane no Jutsu. He fell to his knees as the cold rain water soaked his body.

The female stopped. As she put her kunai away, she walked towards him. When she got to him, she bent down to his level. She slowly got close to his face as she said, "Give up Shikamaru. Stay here in Konoha."

Shikamaru struggled with his words. "Why did Orochimaru take Sakura in the first place? You know something about this, don't you? I want to know what's going on!"

The female backed away slowly and stood up. "Orochimaru?" She asked, confused.

"This has nothing to do with him."

"What?" he responded. "Then where are they, and who are you?

The female ignored the questions. "They're already dead, all four of them. Just give up."

He became uncontrollably angry, but as he tried to stand up, he found himself back on the ground from the sudden painful feeling that shot throughout his body. "Wait, that can't be true!" he clenched his fist tightly. "I don't believe that."

The female laughed. And after a wave, she was off. Shikamaru watched as she leaped across the rooftops, until she was out of sight.

Summoning all of his strength, he slowly stood up.

"Hm?" he suddenly remembered something.

"**Give up Shikamaru. Stay here in Konoha."**

_She knew my name. _Shikamaru thought as he headed towards Neji's house.

End Flashback.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled to him. "Slow dow…" he slipped, but caught himself before falling into the mud. He watched as Neji and Shikamaru went further and further into the woods.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled. Shikamaru stopped suddenly.

Neji stopped too, and Naruto caught up soon after.

Shikamaru turned to them, and laughed. "I've never acted so rash in my life." His face then became solemn. "I'm sorry. I was so worried I acted impulsively. I guess when it comes to In..." he stopped himself. "I don't even know where to look."

Neji closed his eyes. "We'll search for Orochimaru."

"No." Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru isn't the one who took Sakura."

Neji gave Shikamaru a questioning look. "What? How do you know?"

"Somebody told me. " he mumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Naruto wrapped himself in his arms as he shivered. "We need to find Sasuke."

"We need equipment." Shikamaru said. "We also need to find out where we're going. We probably should let Tsunade know were leaving, and my parents…and…I'm sorry…" he repeated. "We shouldn't rush into this."

"And you're hurt Shikamaru." Neji told him.

"Yeah, you mind telling us what happened?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru looked down at the blood soaking through the bandages. He suddenly became light-headed and the two images of Naruto and Neji standing before him became blurry.

"Woah, Shikamaru, you okay?" Naruto then said as he approached his friend.

Shikamaru fell to his knees. "I..I'm fine.." he placed one hand on his eyes, as he felt his head throb.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto knelt down beside him.

Shikamaru looked up then fell to his back, as Naruto caught him.

"Hang on Shikamaru..Hang on!" Naruto gently shook him.

Shikamaru fell unconscious.

Neji then clenched a fist.

"Let's hurry him to a hospital."

"Yeah, then we'll search for Sasuke." Naruto began.

"That won't be necessary."

Naruto and Neji looked up to see four female figures standing on a large branch of a tree ahead of them. Naruto scowled as he saw the limp body of Sasuke over one of the female's shoulders.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took me awhile to get it up.

Yes, I know it's obvious who the girls are! I meant it to be that way.

Oh yes, I'll also be sure to put lots of NejiTen in future chapters since I was asked too.

Another chapter will come soon!


	3. Struggle

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Anyway, instead of making Shika the main character, I think I'll go with focusing on all four and their pairs equally. Some chapters will be focused on one more than the others though. Like how last chapter was about Shika, and this one about Neji. I also got around to putting some NejiTen in this chapter.

Last time: Neji and Naruto run into four masked females who have an unconscious Sasuke. Shikamaru fell unconscious from his wounds.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled. He heard no answer as one of the females jumped to the ground and set Sasuke down gently. The other three females joined her below as they jumped from their positions on the tree.

Neji glanced at Naruto, than at Shikamaru. He looked back to Naruto; then lifted his head toward a tree nearby. Naruto turned his head to the side, and noticed the tree. He looked at Neji and nodded.

Naruto put one of Shikamaru's arms around his shoulders as he stood up. He supported Shikamaru's waist with the other hand, and walked to the tree. He placed him gently against the tree, than turned his attention back to the four females.

He slowly walked back to where Neji was. His breath was heavy. He stared at the females as they stared back. They all matched with their masks and black outfits, which covered every part of their body. The masks covered everything from their hair, to their mouth. Only their eyes could be seen. The two in the middle held a kunai in each hand, while the two on the ends each had wire intertwined with their fingers.

Breaking the silent moment, one of the females bent down towards Sasuke. "Take him." She said.

Neji and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Take him and go back to Konoha. I already told this to your friend. I told him it was useless to go on this mission." The female said as she lifted her head towards Shikamaru.

"They're already dead." She added with an edge to her voice.

The four began to turn around slowly.

"Why you!" Naruto dashed towards the four females with a punch, as they all dodged with ease. They jumped into the air as Naruto heard one say, "Useless."

One entangled Naruto with her wire as the four landed in a circle around him. "Neji!" Naruto cried out to him.

He turned his attention to Neji who was already struggling in wires of his own. Naruto looked to see one of the females extending her hand backwards; wire wrapped in her fingers. He followed the wire with his eyes as he saw how it led to Neji.

Neji watched his breath appear while the rain still fell. He huffed as he felt the wire become tighter.

"Go back to Konoha, and we can avoid conflict." One of the females said.

Neji' head was full of questions. He didn't know what was going on, who these girls were, why they were trying to stop this mission.

"**Orochimaru isn't the one who took Sakura."**

Neji remembered Shikamaru's words, as his head filled with even more questions.

He drifted into his thoughts, but was brought back when he heard a yell from Naruto. He looked up to see Naruto broken out of the wire. He was shaking with anger as his eyes darted back and forth to each female.

Naruto quickly shot up, and jumped towards Neji as he lashed a kunai at the wires holding him. Neji broke free.

The females regrouped, and now stood side by side. "Take him and go." One said as she pointed her kunai towards Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. "We won't give up that easily."

"Stubborn." One of the females threw down a flash bomb, as Neji and Naruto shielded their eyes from the light. Neji couldn't open his eyes. He felt the rain pour on his body as his surroundings turned white.

Just then, Neji felt somebody pass by him. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing the flash bomb was still in effect. Suddenly, an attack was launched at him in the midst of the pure whiteness surrounding him.

He dodged the kunai, and realized there was a female on front of him attacking with a kunai in each hand. He continued to dodge as best as he could as he suddenly felt a kunai to his back. He yelled out in pain, as he realized there wasn't just one attacking him; there were two. Each female held a kunai in both hands. One female attacked from the front; the other from the back.

The flash bomb finally wore off as Neji looked to see Naruto fending off two females as well. He then looked ahead of him to see the two females standing on front of him; each waited for his next move. He pulled the kunai from his back, and activated his Byakugan. He noticed wire was strung everywhere. All around their fighting area, the wire was attached to the trees and wrapped around branches and trunks.

Neji scowled as he noticed the wire slowing Naruto's movements. He stared at his arms as he noticed they were entangled in the thin wire also.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at him. The kunai grazed past his neck, as he felt something fall. Next, the wire in the area was suddenly pulled tight, and the next thing he knew, he and Naruto were entangled in layers and layers of it. Naruto was struggling furiously as he looked ahead to see the females standing in a group ahead of them. All four had wire entangled around their hands, and as he watched them pull hard on it, his body was squeezed tighter. he looked around the area. Wire went from their hands to the trees, and after the wire wrapped tightly against the trees, it led to him and Naruto.

Neji then felt a sharp pain on his neck as he remembered the kunai that had grazed it.

He looked to see what had fallen from his neck to the ground; a necklace. It was her necklace.

Flashback:

"Hurry! C'mon! They're going to leave soon!" Naruto was calling to Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke as he ran ahead of them.

"We're only going because Tsunade told us to see them off." Neji said, arms crossed as he walked slowly.

Naruto stopped and turned to Neji. "Eh, you would've come anyway, and you know it." Naruto said as he pointed at him. Neji shot him an icy glare.

Naruto laughed. "C'mon. Ino, Hinata" he raised his brow at Neji and cleared his throat, "and Tenten…" He gave him a nudge. "They all need our support." Naruto laughed again, but stopped as he saw Neji still glaring at him. "It's only a joke." Naruto said as he ran off. "Hurry!" the group heard him call as he ran out of sight.

Shikamaru sighed. "How…"

"Troublesome?" he heard a voice say.

The three boys turned around to see Ino. Tenten was a little ways behind her. "You two are supposed to be at the front gate by now." Shikamaru said as he put a hand to his waist.

"Ino and I are running a little late." Tenten said. "Hinata's already there."

The three boys stared at them.

"What?" Ino asked. "It was only because we were asking around about Sakura." Her face became solemn. "No one knew a thing." She looked up to see everyone staring at her and realized the unhappy vibe she was sending off, so she flashed a smile. "But that's okay. We'll go find her. Right, Tenten?" Ino said as she turned to her.

Tenten smiled back at her and nodded. Everybody was tense, and she knew it.

Ino sighed. "Is it really too troublesome to see your friends off Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "That's not what I meant Ino." He began. "It's your mission that seems pretty troublesome."

Tenten stretched her arms upward and let out a sigh. "Sakura's never gotten into any serious trouble. I'm sure it'll be fine." She said as she placed her hands back to her side. Tenten looked around. No one seemed to believe what she had just said. She didn't even believe it herself. "Let's go now. Everybody's waiting."

Ino and Tenten hurried on front of the boys and began talking. The boys followed in silence.

When they finally got to the gate, they saw Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai talking in groups. Naruto and Kiba were talking with Hinata. The four sensei were in a group. Gai seemed to be trying to show off a move to Kakashi as Asuma and Kurenai watched and laughed. Lee was standing nearby cheering Gai on, Shino stood alone by a tree, while Chouji ran up to Shikamaru and dragged him away. Ino and Tenten walked off and began talking in their own group.

Neji looked to see a nearby bench. He took a seat on it, as Sasuke remained in his spot and stood.

"Hey." Neji looked up to see Hinata. She smiled at him. "Oh, good luck with today's mission." Neji told her. "Thanks." Hinata sat down next to him. "I-I'm a little n-nervous." Neji looked at her. "I-Ino and Tenten s-seem so calm." She looked down to her feet.

"Don't worry." Neji responded. "You're strong."

Hinata smiled. "I hope s-s-so."

Neji kept his eyes on his cousin. He thought about what he should say.

Then, Kiba called out to Hinata. He motioned for her to come. Hinata stood up. "I-I'll do my best." She clapped her hands together and bowed slightly. She then walked away slowly.

Neji looked around. The groups had split up, and now each sensei was talking with their team. Even Sasuke was dragged into talking with Kakashi and Naruto. It was the same with Shino as he talked with Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai. Neji saw Lee motioning for him to come. He sighed and headed over.

"We know you'll do great Tenten!" Gai was saying as Neji appeared. His fist was in the air. "Thanks." Tenten responded. She laughed.

"Find Sakura quickly, and bring her back!" Lee was saying, his hand in a fist as he shook it on front of him, mirroring Gai. "Don't worry Lee." Tenten told him and smiled.

"C'mon! Let's head out!" Ino yelled.

"Already?" Tenten sighed. Ino looked to the ground as Tenten realized she wasn't ready to leave either.

"It's just that we should've already left by now." Ino told her. "Besides, who knows what trouble that Sakura has gotten herself into," she joked.

"Okay…" Tenten took in a deep breath.

"Good luck Tenten." Neji told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He then turned around slowly as he began to walk away.

"Thanks Neji." She replied. Ino glanced at Tenten who had a look of disappointment.

"That's all?" Ino said as she tilted her head to the side. Neji turned around and looked at her. Ino laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head as she realized what she had said so loud. She walked up to Neji. "She's pretty nervous you know."

He remembered what Hinata had said.

"**Ino and Tenten seem so calm."**

Neji began to think that they were all nervous, but were just hiding it. He walked up to Tenten. "Tenten…" Neji stopped to think. He never had to give these kinds of talks. "Tsunade knows you're strong. If she didn't have faith in you, she wouldn't have sent you." He stopped again to think, but then saw that a slight smile was creeping across Tenten's face. "And I've seen you battle. You're a very talented kunoichi." Neji placed his hands in his pockets; he felt a little awkward. "Errr…" Neji felt his cheeks become hot, and he turned his face away from her. He tried to choose his next words.

He started to become frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he think straight? It wasn't like him to not be able to get his head together. He heard Tenten giggle. That was it. He felt himself become embarrassed. He turned to walk away, but stopped when Tenten spoke his name.

"I appreciate it," she told him. Neji turned to her, as he saw how brightly she smiled at him. He felt a smile creeping to his face so he turned away again.

"Awww…" Ino said from a distance, but turned away when Tenten looked to her.

Gai and Lee then came up to Tenten and both gave her a tight hug. "Tenten, I'm already worried about you," Gai told her. "Gai-sensei, I'll be fine." Tenten said, struggling to get her words out. Gai and Lee grabbed Neji and forced him into a group hug. Neji sighed quietly to himself, as he pulled away

"That's enough," Tenten laughed as she struggled her way out. "Tenten…" Gai began.

She sighed. "Here," she said as she took off her necklace. "When you rub it, I'll…I'll know you're thinking of me," she said with a smile. She played with the necklace a little. "Here Neji, I want you to hold it." She held out the necklace to him.

Neji took the necklace. "…Thanks." He looked at it closely as it rested in his hand. It was a thin, silver chain with a red jewel shaped like a diamond in the middle. Neji clasped his hand around it as he looked up to Tenten, Lee, and Gai who smiled at him. Neji scowled as he heard the three giggle.

Tenten gave Gai, Lee, then Neji a tight hug. Neji hugged her back realizing how nervous he felt about them leaving.

She then headed towards Ino and Hinata. "Thank you!" Lee and Gai called out to her.

"I'll see you guys in a few days!" Tenten waved to them.

Neji watched as everybody told the girls good luck, goodbye, see you soon…He silently wished them luck himself as the large group watched them head off.

He placed the necklace around his neck as he started towards home.

End flashback.

Neji turned to Naruto who had gone unconscious. He managed to turn his head toward Sasuke, then towards Shikamaru. He winced in pain. Their mission was a failure. He then turned back to the necklace as his vision became blurry. He wanted to take it in his hands and rub it. Would Tenten know he was thinking about her now?

He felt the wire become tighter as he shut his eyes tight. He struggled for his breath. He wondered what would become of everybody. It killed him to know the reality of his situation. Neji cried out in pain, as he felt blood slowly creep down his body. The wire was so tight he started to feel his body go numb. He could hardly breathe; the pain was so intense.

he couldn't move. And he knew if he would anyway, he would lose blood faster. Naruto had fallen unconscious for that reason. Things became dreamlike as he felt his body sting increasingly. He looked up to the sky as rain tinkled down his face. He tried to remain conscious as he then looked towards the females.

"Who took them?" Neji asked. He let out a cry of pain as he gasped for air.

He wanted to ask more, but found himself struggling more than ever. He ached everywhere. Neji shut his eyes for his headache kept him from keeping them open. He waited for an answer.

"That doesn't matter anymore if they're already dead!"

Neji listened to her voice. She was trembling as she said the sentence, and her voice rippled as if she was holding back tears.

Finally, he felt his body giving up. He couldn't think clearly anymore. He wished he could do something, but he couldn't. He let out another cry of pain as the females saw his body relax.

The females quickly let go of the wire as Naruto and Neji's bodies fell limply to the ground. They hurried to their bodies as they set them gently on their backs. One of the females went to Sasuke as she wiped some of the falling droplets off of his face. Another wiped blood falling from Naruto's mouth.

One of the other females picked up the necklace and put it into Neji's hand. She fell beside him on her knees.

The female by Sasuke stood up. She then looked towards Shikamaru as she saw one of her teammates kneeling down beside him. She put her hand on the shoulder of her friend by Neji and called out.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter. I should have another one up soon though.

Once again, I know you know who the females are, but again, I meant to do that, so please keep reading!

Well…that's about it!

Feel free to review!


	4. Sakura and Hinata?

Wow! Haven't updated in forever! I usually like to put a new chapter up every week…but you know, just can't get to it with school and all. Plus, spring break threw me way off. Anyway, I got around to finishing this chapter. I tried to make it kinda long.

Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You guys are great!

Well moving along…

Last time: Naruto and Neji lose the battle against the four masked females.

* * *

Sasuke felt something warm against his skin. He was waking up from his unconsciousness. He heard the rain coming down through his closed eyes while it patted his skin. His body ached and he didn't want get up, but then he remembered. He sat up quickly and shot his eyes open as he felt his stomach and his head sting. _What happened?_ He thought to himself. _Those girls…I got attacked…I…lost?_ He put a hand to his stomach and was going to put one to his forehead, but then he saw it.

He realized what was so warm against his side as he saw blood covering his hand. Thinking it was his, He felt around his body for the wound, but then saw a trail of blood leading away from him, growing in width as it got further. He followed the blood as his eyes were lead to Neji. _Neji!_. He staggered up and walked a few steps to where Neji was laying. He felt himself in a panic, but was calmed when he felt a pulse.

_What happened? _

Sasuke looked around the area. Naruto lied next to Neji, and he saw Shikamaru a little ways off by a tree. He strained himself towards Naruto who was breathing. That left Shikamaru. He limped towards him, and fell while he was about halfway there. He began to crawl the rest of the way using one arm. The other clamped his aching shoulder.

He got to Shikamaru, and checked his pulse. He felt his body relax dramatically as he now knew all of his teammates were alive. He scanned the area. Blood spots scattered throughout the ground, and he noticed a very thin wire covering the ground.

He put Shikamaru on his back and forced himself back to Neji and Naruto. He placed him on the ground next to them. He fell to his knees, exhausted, as he noticed wire loosely around Neji and Naruto's bodies. He then followed the wire to the trees. _Looks like it was some battle._

He began to think things over. He had gone to confront Orochimaru on his own, and had run into those girls. They battled, and that was the last thing he remembered. He hit the ground with a fist. He hadn't stopped Sakura, and he hadn't been able to help his teammates out.

Then, something caught his eye. Something rested in Shikamaru's pocket. Sasuke reached out for it, and pulled it carefully out of its place. He examined it. It was a flower. It was a deep shade of red, and it wasn't any type of flower he was familiar with. Its petals seemed to glitter in the now softened rain. He rubbed the petals gently with his thumb. It was soft.

"It's like it was just placed there."

He placed the flower gently back into Shikamaru's pocket, as he glanced over his fallen teammates again. "What should I do?" he asked himself.

_I just can't leave them here. I don't even know if I'd be able to make it to Konoha if I tried to get help. I can't carry them all back..._

Things seemed hopeless. He thought through each of his options as he came to the same conclusion. He was confused. He didn't know what to do.

"My best option…is to go get help," Sasuke convinced himself. He tried to stand up, but then was reminded of the bad shape his body was in. He fell back to the ground on his knees, and began to feel light-headed. He lied down on the ground, and closed his eyes to shield them from the rain. "I can't do anything."

"The Sasuke I know doesn't give up so easily," a voice called out.

Was he dreaming? Sasuke knew that voice. It was that calming voice. He had to admit, he loved hearing this voice. It was her voice.

"Sa…Sakura." Sasuke tried to get up, but stopped when he heard her walking towards him. Soon, she was by his side. She cradled his head in her arm. He felt a slight smile come to his face. He felt a rush in his body. He began to realize how worried he was about her, and to see her now, and to know that she was okay; he felt a surge of relief. He slowly reached up towards her face; maybe he was dreaming.

She caught his hand in hers. So it wasn't a dream after all. Sakura looked down at him with a sad expression. "Sakura…wh.." Sasuke began, but was interrupted when he heard her call out. "Hinata, come here."

_Hinata?_ He soon saw her examining the other boys. "Is it only you two?"

Sakura nodded.

"How did you escape? What happened?"

Sasuke looked over both of them. They didn't look injured.

"Ino and Tenten were killed. Hinata and I were the only ones to escape."

"How did you escape from Orochimaru?"

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances. "We…" Sakura stopped. "Orochimaru?"

Hinata finished for her. "We'll talk about that later. You guys need treatment."

Sasuke looked them over again. They seemed different in a way. Hinata usually didn't act so serious. Sakura wasn't smiling like usual._It must be because of Ino and Tenten._ He thought. Something didn't make sense to him though. Something was wrong.

"Wait… tell me what happened."

Both girls said nothing.

Sakura obviously didn't want to talk about it. _I don't know what happened, but__I won't say anymore._

"Well, I'm glad that you two are okay." He struggled to say. "Everybody's worried."

Hinata spoke. "…They…are?"

"Then we'll be sure to get back soon." Sakura said as she helped Sasuke to his feet. "Sasuke-kun, can you walk?"

"I…uh…." He began to feel drowsy. "Sure…" Things started to become blurry.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. We'll go get help." Sakura set him down gently next to Neji. "Wait here. I'll be back." Sakura smiled very gently at him, and Sasuke felt himself relax. "Yeah, okay." He tried to smile back.

Sakura stood up slowly, and Sasuke felt himself drifting off again. "We'll be back soon."

"…Right…"

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly and listened as Hinata and Sakura headed off. Things became silent after that. He began to listen to the rain droplets. He lied there for awhile, and then turned his head to the side as he opened his eyes to blurry vision. He could make out the figures of his three companions.

"Hurry…" Sasuke said as he fell unconscious again.

-

Shikamaru heard a few faint voices and footsteps not too far away from where he was laying. He shot his eyes open quickly and looked to his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, and he was alone. He looked to the shut door as he heard people talking outside.

He turned his head toward the window. It was still gloomy and cloudy, but at least the rain had finally stopped. _What happened? How did I end up here?_ Shikamaru thought through what he had last remembered. He had assembled his teammates, and rushed off into the mission. He had fallen unconscious after that.

_After I fainted they probably just brought me here. _He sighed. _Some leader I am. I only delayed the mission more._

He heard the door creak open and looked to see Tsunade coming in. He sat up slowly in his bed. "Tsunade-sama?"

She looked up towards him, and smiled slightly. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. I should be able to leave on the mission soon."

"Shikamaru…there is no more mission for you guys."

"What? It was my fault. I'm the one who fell unconscious. I was the one who wasn't a good leader. I mean, if I hadn't gotten hurt—"

"You all got hurt Shikamaru. That doesn't mean it's your fault." She paused. She looked at him again and he felt uneasy for a reason that he couldn't explain.

"What? We all got hurt? I-I mean….I'm the one who fell unconscious. Wait…what happened to the others?" He gripped his bed sheets tightly.

"You all were hurt pretty badly. You don't remember what happened?"

"No, I thought that I fell unconscious after I got attacked, and Neji and Naruto brought me here. I don't know where Sasuke is, but…" He stopped to think.

"Sasuke is in stable condition. Hinata and Sakura came for help. We sent a team, and we found the four of you unconscious." She paused again and Shikamaru could see that she was tense. "Ah…" she began, but did not finish.

"Hinata and Sakura? Then…what happened? What's going on? You found Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke was with you guys, but no, I don't know what's going on…We'll talk with the rest of the guys when they come to." She put her hand over her face and took a deep breath, exhausted.

"Yeah…sure. Wait…just Hinata and Sakura?" He suddenly felt panicky and looked towards Tsunade for an answer.

"We'll talk later Shikamaru." Tsunade began to leave the room, ignoring his question.

"Wait…why is there not a mission for us anymore? What happened to Tenten and Ino?" Shikamaru felt himself become frantic, still unsure of what was going on.

"We'll talk later Shikamaru," Tsunade repeated. "Oh yeah, and that was in your pocket. Why were you carrying it around?" She pointed toward something on the table next to Shikamaru's bed. And with that, she walked out of the room quickly.

Shikamaru sighed and told himself to calm down. _I hope everything's okay._ He then looked to the table, and saw a lone flower placed on top. He picked it up and looked at it intently.

"Where'd I get this?"

-

"Wow, can't believe you two escaped Orochimaru! I mean, not saying you're not strong, but wow! You're really something Hinata," Naruto gleamed as he quickly ate the hospital food on his tray. Hinata sat next to his bed in a chair.

"Well…" Hinata stopped. "I guess." She looked down to the floor, with an almost expressionless look on her face.

Naruto stopped chewing, and sat the tray on the table next to him. "Hinata? You okay?"

She looked up to him, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then smiled slightly.

"I should tell Tsunade-sama that you're awake now." She stood up slowly, and turned towards the door. She stopped when she felt Naruto's hand in hers. He slowly turned her towards him, and led her back to her chair.

"Naaah, she'll find out sooner or later. Sit down…so we can talk." He smiled at her, as she sat back down. She squeezed his hand, than slowly let go of it. Naruto saw the troubled expression on her face. She had changed since he last saw her…a lot.

"So, what exactly happened? I mean…with Orochimaru?" Naruto began.

"We…we were searching for Sakura, than he captured us. We were there for awhile…than we escaped. Tenten and Ino…they didn't make it."

"They didn't? Hinata…I'm sorry…" He paused and looked away. _Didn't make it? What does that mean exactly? _He took a deep breath and suddenly felt very uneasy.

"No…I'm fine. It'll just take time," Hinata said suddenly as Naruto looked up towards her and than away again. It was silent for a few seconds.

"You know Hinata, I'm really glad that you're okay." He tried to smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She tried to smile back and played with her fingers.

"So, you have any idea why Orochimaru took you guys?" he said slowly and quietly.

"No…I mean…I…don't know…"she shook her head.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, a lot of this doesn't make sense. But, you know, I'm sure we'll figure this all out." He smiled.

"Yeah…"

He stopped to think. "I'm sooo ready to get out of bed. Let's take a walk!"

He slowly got out of bed and recalled Shikamaru's words,

**Orochimaru isn't the one who took Sakura.**

_So, if Orochimau didn't have anything to do with it…then why does Hinata claim they escaped from him?_

_Is Hinata lying to me?_

_-_

Sasuke nibbled at the food that he was given. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he felt content. He looked over to the side of him where Tsunade was talking to Sakura. Tsunade smiled at him, then at Sakura, and left the room. Sakura made her way towards him, and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Tsunade-sama says that you'll be able to get out of bed very soon," Sakura said, smiling at him. "She really is amazing. I can't believe what amazing healing powers she has."

"Yeah…" he glanced at her. She was still being bothered by something.

"So…how are the others?" he picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of meat which he observed than placed into his mouth.

"Shikamaru and Naruto are also awake, but Neji is still sleeping. He should wake up soon." She was looking at the ground.

"I see…" he cleared his throat. "Listen…Sakura…"he put the fork down and looked at her.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"…never mind, forget it."

"What, you can tell me." She adjust herself in the chair

"Well, I don't think it would be best to talk about…" he leaned back into his pillow.

"You're talking about Ino and Tenten right?" she said nonchalantly, which made him gaze up and look at her confusingly.

"Well…yeah, but you know, you don't have to talk about it." He answered.

"I don't mind talking about it. Plus, I'm okay. I'll miss them, but you know…" her voice trailed off.

_Doesn't seem like that's what's bothering her…than what is? And…well, why isn't it bothering her?_

"Yeah…okay…" he said quietly and looked at her questioningly. For some reason she didn't seem the same.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I mean, Ino and Tenten's parents just found out…Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei too. In fact, I think Neji and Shikamaru are the only ones who haven't heard yet…"she said quickly.

"Well, weren't you and Ino best--"

"I'm stronger than you'd think Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stood from her seat, and Sasuke could tell that she was on the verge of tears. It was sudden.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Sakura took a deep breath. "No…it's not your fault. I think I'm going to go now." She headed toward the door.

"Hey, wait…"

She stopped. "Sasuke-kun, if I were ever to disappear again, would you come after me?" She still had her back to him.

He stopped, confused. "Yeah, I would…I mean, we're friends, right?" He wished she would turn around so that he read her face.

"Well, don't. You shouldn't come after me. It's not worth it." She was shaking.

He paused, and couldn't find anything to say.

Sakura walked quickly and exited the room.

Sasuke fidgeted with the blankets on his bed, placed his tray of food on the table next to him than lied back down. _Something's not right…_

_-_

Shikamaru headed through Konoha. He was stopped by a few people who asked if he was okay. He just smiled and nodded and continued on his way. He was told he was ready to be released. He would've usually stayed anyway and slept, but it was different this time. He looked at the red flower in his hand, while he made his way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

Things like this were usually too troublesome, but he had a strange feeling.

He got there. It was closed. He sighed and looked down, but wasn't surprised. The shop had been closed since Ino left.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

He turned to see Chouji who was trying to smile at him.

"Hey Chouji," Shikamaru tried to smile back.

"Glad to see you're back and okay." He waved.

"Thanks…" Shikamaru had his attention towards the flower shop.

"So, why'd you stop by the flower shop? I mean…forget that. Forget I said that." Chouji said quickly, and looked around to think of something else to say.

"Hm? Sure…you know I just…" Shikamaru looked at the flower in his hand.

"Yeah, we'll all miss her." Chouji shifted uncomfortably.

Shikamaru looked up suddenly and turned towards his friend. "What are you talking about Chouji?"

"You mean…you…I…uh…"he was suddenly very nervous and he turned away.

"Are you talking about Ino? Chouji, what happened to Ino! Tsunade wouldn't tell me." Shikamaru almost didn't want to hear the answer. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Chouji rubbed his eyes with his arm. "I've gotta go." He hurriedly began to walk away.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called out desperately.

He turned back around. "You know…I just…you mean you don't know?"

"I would if you told me."

"Shikamaru…I can't. I mean, you should ask Sakura. She's the one who told me." He turned around again and began to walk.

"Chouji…what happened to her! I have to know."

Chouji hesitated and stopped again. "Why'd you come to the flower shop Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stopped. Why exactly did he head towards here? "I don't know…just…the flowers remind me of her…" He scratched the back of his head. "So, what happened?"

"That's it. That's exactly why I can't put it into words for you." Chouji's voice became louder.

"Huh?"

"Well…you know…your feelings…"

"What's that mean?" Shikamaru walked closer to his friend.

"I think you have an idea about what happened Shikamaru, but I can't just tell you straight out. I know how much it would hurt you." He looked down.

"I don't think I understand…"

"….when you have strong feelings for someone…"

"Strong feelings?"

"Yeah, when you feel strongly about someone…it hurts a lot to lose them…I can't put it into words for you Shikamaru. It would hurt you too much to have actually heard it out loud."

"Chouji…" Shikamaru clenched his fist. "I think I know what happened." He looked towards the ground. "You don't have to protect me though."

Chouji walked over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Shikamaru….I'm sorry…it was hard for me to hear it, and it would be hard for me to say it. I just can't tell you." He removed his hand slowly back to his side.

"I think I just want to be alone for awhile."

Chouji looked worryingly at his friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He motioned for him to leave. Chouji took a look at him, than turned his head toward the ground. "Okay, just say if you need anything."

"…Thanks…"

Chouji hesitated than began to walk away.

Shikamaru watched him disappear. He then put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. He closed his eyes. "You could've just told me Chouji. I can take it." He felt himself almost shaking, and something trickled down his cheek. "Wha…"

Shikamaru wiped the tears away quickly. "Too troublesome…way too troublesome."

He opened his eyes and began to kick the dirt. He watched as tiny droplets hit the ground.

Shikamaru wiped his eyes again. "Ino…"

He turned toward the flower shop again, and looked at his reflection in the glass. He himself could tell; he was trying too hard to keep back tears. "Eh, what's wrong with me? What was Chouji talking about? Strong feelings…I don't understand."

But then, something caught his eye in the window. Shikamaru looked closer. A group of red flowers just like the one he had put into his pocket. He took it out and compared them. They were exactly alike.

He stopped and thought for a moment. Suddenly something struck him, and he felt hope build up inside him. His tears stopped building.

"Somebody gave me this flower while I was unconscious…"

-

Naruto walked steadily with his hands in his pockets. He glanced over to Hinata.

"You sure you're well enough to walk?" Hinata asked him as she caught his glance.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. I just wonder why Neji hasn't woken up yet. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he does wake up though."

She smiled back. "Yeah…I really care about Neji. I wish he knew that." she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Hm?" He gave her a questioning look. "All you have to do is tell him when he wakes up…"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I really care about you too Naruto-kun. You should know that…"

He stopped and she stopped with him. "Naruto-kun?"

"Thanks Hinata." He felt himself blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"But you know Hinata…you haven't been acting like yourself…you know…you've kinda changed…"

"In a bad way?" she was looking in the distance. She was already aware of how much she had changed.

"No, no, not at all" he waved his hands up on front of him and smiled. "…so, something bothering you?"

"Naruto…"

"Hinata, I care about you too…so that's why I want…I want to know what's wrong…" Naruto was fidgeting with his sleeves.

She sighed. "I just—aaah!" She ducked her head at the sound of an explosion on the other side of Konoha. "What was that?"

Naruto looked into the direction of the smoke. "C'mon, we'd better go see what's going on."

"Yeah…"

He began running and Hinata followed after. She then slowed her pace and made sure Naruto didn't notice she stopped following. She watched as he disappeared from view.

Hinata heard something behind her. She turned around.

"Sakura…"

"We…we'd better get going." Sakura motioned for her to follow.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Confused? I kinda wanted to make it that way…I'm trying to make everything come together in the end. Oh, and yeah, I know that it's obvious who the four girls are. I thought that it made things even more confusing. And I know Neji wasn't in this chapter at all. He'll be there next time.

Anyway, hehe, I just read the most recent chapters of Naruto(253 and 254 I think…) . I don't want to spoil anything if you haven't read them yet, but wow, Sakura is so strong now! Hehe, and go Gai's team!

Well, I'll try to update sooner this time around…

Thanks again for the reviews!


	5. Loss

Thanks again for all of the reviews! Sorry for taking awhile to update. I was having some computer problems. But now, it's summer! So, I'll have more time to write.

Last time: Sakura and Hinata save the four boys after their battle with the four masked girls. They claim Ino and Tenten are dead, and that they escaped from Orochimaru. Now, there's an explosion on one side of Konoha. Naruto heads there, meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata are acting strange…

Well, enjoy! Oh yeah, and Neji comes back in this chapter. I know he didn't show at all last time.

* * *

Hinata looked ahead to Sakura who was slowly getting ahead of her. "Saku-" Hinata tripped and fell on her stomach, causing dust to fly up around her. Sakura whirled around. "Hinata!"

She ran back to her friend and offered her hand. "Hinata, we need to hurry."

"I'm sorry," she used the hand offered to her and stood up. She dusted off her clothes and looked to her friend. "Do you think this will work?"

Sakura stopped to think. "I hope so…but we'll just have to find that out on our own."

"I really hope so too."

The two girls looked ahead and saw their cue. Another girl motioned to them from around the corner. "Everything's going according to plan," she winked and held a thumbs up.

Sakura and Hinata ran towards her.

-

Naruto sprinted quickly as the smoke from the explosion grew. "Hinata, we're almost-" He turned around to see nobody following him. "Hinata?" Naruto turned his head in all directions. "Hinata?" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hinata!" _Where'd she go? _He looked to the smoke, than turned away from it. _I have to go find her. _He began to run back to where he came from, but stopped when he felt a hand around his wrist. He jerked back and almost tripped. "Umph!"

"Naruto, what's going on?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing on front of him. "I don't know," he shrugged and pulled away his wrist quickly. "It was some kind of explosion. Now I have to go." Sasuke took hold of his wrist and stopped him again. "The explosion is that way," he said while pointing his thumb towards the smoke."

Naruto again jerked his wrist away and scowled. "I know that. I just have to take care of some-" his jaw dropped.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto clenched a fist. "It was Hinata's scream…Hurry Sasuke!"

He bolted off towards the black clouds. _Crap, how could I have lost her?"_

"Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke looked towards him.

"Hm?" Naruto replied, half listening.

"Do you know where Sakura is? Did you see her?"

Naruto was listening now. "Why? What happened?"

"Eh, it's nothing."

Sasuke felt guilty. He felt that somehow, he was entirely at fault. If only he had stopped Sakura that night. She wouldn't have left, and they definitely wouldn't have lost Ino and Tenten. Sasuke wasn't the one to care much, but this, he did care about.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" Sasuke replied, an annoyed tone escaping from his lips.

"I don't know. It's just that this is the first time I've seen you conscious and it's the first time we're talking ever since…since after Tsunade told us about the mission."

"Really…"

"I just noticed." Naruto laughed a little.

"Good for you..."

"Well, excuse me if I--" Naruto felt himself become angry. Could Sasuke ever care about anything, even once?

"You want to save Hinata right? Well, than stop rambling and we'll get there sooner."

Naruto felt his anger diminish. He wouldn't let Sasuke get to him. He knew that Hinata was entirely what he should be focusing on right now. He had to save her.

-

"What was that?" Shikamaru heard screaming and people were running away from strong thuds in the direction of smoke. _Those girls again?_

"I should go there. Wonder if anyone's already arrived."

"Woah!" Shikamaru ducked his head into his hands as another explosion came from another side of the village. "What the--" he stopped. He looked to where one explosion occurred than looked to where the other one just had. "I should go to the one that just happened," Shikamaru reasoned. "Yeah, that's the best idea."

He looked to the flower that he still held in his hands. Somebody had given that flower to him while he was unconscious, and it happened to be one of the exact flowers in The Yamanaka Flower Shop. Maybe he was hoping for too much, but Shikamaru had decided that Ino was still alive, somehow. Maybe Sakura didn't have her story straight? Yeah, that was it.

He placed the flower gently into his pocket, and started his run toward the explosion. Things were becoming hectic and he was trying hard not to run into anybody since he was the only person running in this direction. While he ran, his mind wandered.

_What if Ino expects her Sasuke to save her? Than what if she gets me instead? Will she be disappointed? _Shikamaru stopped suddenly. _Why do I care? Sasuke will save her then. _

No, that wasn't good enough. Shikamaru wanted to be the one to save her. Shikamaru wanted to be the one she smiled at and called to when she saw him come to her rescue. He wanted…wait what _did_he want?

_Why am I getting so overworked? How troublesome…_

Shikamaru was brought back to reality when he heard people screaming. He began to run again when he finally reasoned to himself. Ino was a troublesome girl. To get so overworked about her was troublesome. To be so confused about what he was feeling was troublesome. To cry about her was troublesome. He still cared about her though, but just as a teammate of course. As long as she was saved, by anyone, even Sasuke, he was happy with that. He would be happy even if she came back to boss him around twice as much, as long as she was okay.

He gained his focus when he got to the explosion site. He looked around. The smoke was too dark though, and he couldn't see anything. He squinted.

"Umph!" Shikamaru fell to the ground as he felt something hit him in the back.

-

Sasuke was being quiet. Well, he was almost always quiet, but this time, Naruto sensed that he was troubled. He seemed worried about Sakura. He wouldn't have asked about her otherwise.

"Are you worried about Sakura?"

"Be quiet. We need to hurry to the explosion site."

Naruto raised a brow. Sasuke had gotten ahead of them while they were running. Maybe if he could see the expression on Sasuke's face he would be able to tell more about what he was feeling. Than again, Sasuke was able to hide emotions well.

"You know, you're making _me_ worry about her. I'm already worried enough about Hinata."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew Naruto was saying something, but took no note of what was actually being said. Sakura was acting weird. Now, he didn't know where she was.

"**Sasuke-kun, if I were ever to disappear again, would you come after me?"**

Why had Sakura said something like that?

_Maybe, she's going to disappear on purpose…_

Something else came to him.

_Maybe she disappeared on her own in the first place. No…that can't be…_

Sasuke clenched a fist.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto was starting to become impatient.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and Naruto stopped with him.

"Sas--"

"Shhh…" Sasuke held a finger to his lips. "Something's here."

"Some_thing_? Or some_one_?"

"SSSSHHHH! Does it matter?" Sasuke pulled Naruto behind the corner of a building and cautiously looked around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

"What now?" Sasuke turned around.

"Look over there. She's one of them…"

-

Shikamaru stood up suddenly and whirled around. He scanned the area; no one. Nobody that he could see at least. The smoke aided in that.

_It's quiet. Who hit me?_

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt something sharp to his neck. He stood still, unsure of what was behind him. He heard someone speak.

"Try anything, and I'll kill her."His eyes widened, and on instinct, he turned around and jumped back.

Sure enough, it was a girl in a black outfit. The same one that had attacked him the night he had tried to start the mission. No, wait, it was a different one. She held a certain pink-haired girl by the neck.

Shikamaru had enough of this. He wanted to know once and for all what was going on; who had taken Sakura in the first place, why were these girls attacking them, and who they were. Tenten was gone because of them. Ino was gone because of them. He had gotten hurt because of them. His teammates had gotten hurt because of them.

"What do you want with them? Why are you after those four girls!" Shikamaru felt something building up inside him. Anger? He wasn't so sure. Things were becoming hectic and even more confusing by the day. He just wanted to have things settle down. He hadn't stop to notice the clouds in, what it seemed, forever.

The female said nothing, and Shikamaru felt his anger increase.

"I just want to know!"

"Know what?" The female asked.

Shikamaru stopped. He had so many things that he wanted to know, but he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I want to know if she's still alive. I want to know if she's okay." The female stopped at this.

"…She?"

"You probably don't know who she is, but her name is Ino. She's one of the girls that went missing from here…"

The female stopped and stood still. She seemed surprised and startled. He could've sworn she had loosened her grip on Sakura; enough for her to escape. That couldn't be; Sakura stayed right where she was, aside from looking back to the female in a questioning glance.

She finally answered. "Ino?"

Sakura spoke now. "I saw her die with my own eyes Shikamaru."

The female seemed to gain her composure now and answered too. "I made sure those two died, and now the other two will die too."

Shikamaru clenched his teeth. "That's a lie…" He couldn't accept it. He and Ino hadn't even had a decent conversation before she left.

"Believe what you want." The female shrugged and held up her kunai.

-

"We'd better be quiet or she'll hear us." Sasuke peered cautiously over the corner, seeing a female dressed in black after Naruto had pointed her out.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was looking in a direction. "There's smoke coming from over there too."

"Hm?" Sasuke looked towards the other location. "What's going on? How come no one else is here to help?"

"The weird thing is," Naruto began. "They all went out on missions. Well, I mean, most of them."

"Who's still here then?"

"Err…Hinata said…Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino? Yeah, I think that's who…"

"Nope, they all left on an emergency mission today. There's no one here anymore." Sasuke and Naruto stopped and looked up. The female was standing on top of the building they were hiding behind, and she was holding Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto was going to jump onto the building, but felt his clothes stop him as Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "Don't be hasty and screw things up," he said in almost a whisper so the words were kept between them two only. Naruto clenched his teeth, but held himself back.

"You planned it all out!" Sasuke now yelled to the female. "What do you want with us?" _So they somehow got everybody to go out on missions? But how? _

She kept silent.

Naruto glared at the female who held Hinata. Her outfit held tight around her body, and she twirled a kunai between her fingers. "Tell us, why did you take Sakura, than the three other girls after that? Who took them if Orochimaru didn't?"

"I'm not going to reveal our plan." The female stared at the kunai in her hand as she played with it still, and Hinata stared blankly into the distance. The female laughed mockingly and jumped somewhere off the building where the two boys couldn't see her anymore.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Orochimaru…he didn't take them?"

Naruto looked around for the female who had disappeared, and kept his voice quiet. "That's what Shikamaru said." Sasuke mumbled something to himself. He then joined Naruto as he scanned for any traces of the enemy.

"Why?" Naruto peered around the corner, and sighed as he returned without seeing anything.

"Sakura…she…" Sasuke kneeled down while he began to creep towards another building.

Naruto followed after him, and stopped behind another building as Sasuke did. They both were still cautious as they spoke. "Did Sakura talk about escaping from Orochimaru when supposedly they weren't even taken by him?"

At this, his teammate stopped and turned to him. "You mean Hinata said things about Orochimaru too?"

"Yeah, doesn't make sense. I don't think Hinata would lie. I don't think Shikamaru would either. I don't know if Orochimaru did this or if he didn't. I keep hearing different things." He shrugged.

The two put their backs to the building and both looked around still for the female. Their minds began to wander on the recent events, and how confusing things had become as they stood now in silence.

Sasuke suddenly heard a whizzing noise and turned his head to see a shuriken heading directly for Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah! Naru-" Sasuke then heard a clink and when he opened his eyes he saw a kunai and a shuriken lying on the ground. One had hit the other and had thrown it of course. He turned to Naruto who was looking at his shoulder in surprise. There was a tear to the fabric of his sleeve where the shuriken had grazed past him.

Sasuke then saw Naruto looking into the street with a wide smile on his face. He too looked in that direction and he saw, Neji, who stood in the street, a few kunais in his hand, a grim expression on his face.

"Neji!" Naruto's smile gleamed as he saw him. "You're here! Hehe, just in time."

Neji gave him a nod, than looked towards the female as he shot her an icy glare. He was bitter about what they had made the team go through. He than looked to his cousin who was being held, and his expression softened dramatically as his eyebrows curved into a worried expression.

They stood in silence until they heard a third explosion in the same place where the second had occurred. "What's going on over there?" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he saw the enormous clouds of smoke. "Hey…Shikamaru is okay, right? Where is he?" He turned to Sasuke and shook his shoulder. "Is Shikamaru okay?"

"One of us should go check it out," Sasuke began, as he pushed Naruto's hand off his shoulder. "I'll go. I'm sure you and Neji can handle things here."

Naruto and Neji both gave him a nod, and Sasuke took off.

-

Shikamaru's head turned swiftly in all directions as he darted his eyes back and forth. She had thrown another flash bomb, and had disappeared again.

He was getting tired of this. The female seemed to be playing games with him. He guessed that maybe she didn't want to fight him though. She probably was just after Sakura and Hinata. Shikamaru wondered though. Where was everybody?

He looked around in the endless smoke. It was pointless though, for he wouldn't be able to find her until it died down. Shikamaru stayed cautious, while he let his thoughts flow in his head.

_Maybe Ino really is…_

He quickly dispelled the thought. Now wasn't the time. He stopped. Something was near. Shikamaru moved just in time to dodge a punch. He quickly spun around, and faced his opponent.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped, turned around, and stared. "Oh, so you _are_ here."

They just looked at each other, awkwardly after that. Shikamaru and Sasuke were never what you called partners. Sure, they were assigned on the same mission, they went to the same academy when they were young, but they never talked either way.

Shikamaru began to look around. "One of those girls is here. We should move..."

Without a word, Sasuke began to run through the smoke and looked back to Shikamaru. "This is where I came from."

Shikamaru followed and soon they had found their way out of the smoke. They both stopped as they saw the female, standing on front of them, waiting.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stepped forward, but stopped himself from going any further.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Stay out of this…" The female held irritation in her voice.

She quickly turned away with Sakura and started speeding off. Sasuke hurried off after her, and Shikamaru followed after him. The female was quick, even with Sakura held in her arms. It didn't take long for Sasuke to figure out where she was going. They were heading back to where Sasuke had just come from, to where the other female was, to where Naruto and Neji were.

He turned his head back to where Shikamaru followed. "Hurry."

Shikamaru continued to follow without a word until he saw Sasuke come to an abrupt stop with the female. There were Neji and Naruto, battling with a female who had Hinata in her arm. She was amazing. She kept a firm grip on Hinata as she effortlessly dodged both of the talented ninja's attacks. On top of that, her moves flowed with grace.

The female who held Sakura whistled and the other one looked to her, than quickly jumped from her battle to where her teammate stood.

They stood back to back, and held a kunai to their captives' throats. Shikamaru and Sasuke stood on one side of them, and Neji and Naruto on the other.

"No more playing around," one female said. "Now, we complete our mission. We'll kill these two girls..."

Naruto had noticed. Maybe his teammates had also. "Where are the other two?"

One female laughed. "It's not much of a challenge when all four of us are here."

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke scowled as they clenched their teeth, bodies shaking with building up anger. They were ready to fight. Shikamaru spoke. "Four? There are four?"

One female laughed a little to herself. "That's right. You were the weak one who fell unconscious."

Shikamaru glared at her, but tried to constrict his anger. He turned his head to the side and felt his eyebrow twitch.

The female laughed. "Let's…finish this."

One female quickly let go of Sakura, pushed her out of the way, than extended her fingers. She formed her arms into an x, and all four boys were trapped. A tight wire wrapped tightly around their bodies. The other wrapped wire around Sakura and Hinata. She ran a great deal away from the boys and her teammate, than pulled the two girls towards her. When they were next to her she jumped up back to her teammate, leaving Hinata and Sakura wrapped in wire quite a long way from where everyone else stood. She than pulled a bomb from her pouch.

The boys squirmed under the grasp of the wire as they realized what she was doing. "Noooo!" Naruto's yell echoed through the village, as he squirmed under the wires with frustration. "Stop! Hinata! Sakura!" He let out a few grunts as he knew he had done nothing to loosen himself.

They all tried desperately to loosen the hold of the wires. Naruto yelled as he wiggled, Neji fell as he lost his balance; Sasuke shut his eyes tight as he tried to extend his arms, and Shikamaru tried to get a hold of his kunai. Their eyebrows beaded with sweat, and blood made its way down as the wire pierced through their flesh.

The female threw the bomb in the air towards Sakura and Hinata, and the boys' muscles tightened at the sight. They were stuck. They couldn't loosen themselves and their bodies were already aching. "No! No! No! No!" Naruto repeated over and over as the bomb began to fall.

The females stood and watched. "10…9…8…"

The group could only watch now. "No, No, No, No, NOOOOOO!" Naruto tried to run, but couldn't, and he fell on his knees. The other three let out cries of the more building frustration as the wire just wouldn't budge. Sweat mixed with blood as it ran down their forehead and cheeks. Their bodies shook as the wire resisted every move.

Sakura's tears poured and fell to the dirt as she clenched her eyes shut. "We're so, so sorry! I wish we didn't have to..." She fell to her knees causing Hinata to fall with her. She couldn't speak anymore, as she tried to hold her tears back. Hinata spoke for her.

"We never meant to hurt you guys, but trust me, it was all for the best…" She cried too, as she turned to Sakura.

"I guess it worked." She said quietly.

"Yes…"

"3…2…1…"

The boys could only listen. Eyes open wide and bodies shaking with mixed emotions. What were they talking about?

The females watched the bomb fall. "…0…"

* * *

Well, I wanted a lot more to happen, but I was afraid that it would get too long.

So anyway, things aren't quite as they seem, trust me…

Thanks again for the reviews! I wanted to list all of the people who reviewed, but I can never get to it. Sorry...but I really do appreciate all of them. If you have any suggestions or anything, feel free too say.


	6. The Turnaround

So sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed and…well, you know. But now we have a new computer! I'll try to update more often.

Last time: The boys run into a fight with two of the masked females. They start to lose though, and now the two females throw a bomb to try and kill Sakura and Hinata!

Enjoy!

* * *

The bomb landed where Sakura and Hinata were tied and held as the four boys watched with eyes wide and bodies filled with frustration from the wires that held them. 

Each boy then closed their eyes at the bright explosion along with the dark smoke that filled the air. In the midst of the chaos the two females sighed and one said, "Now the job is done." Another cry was then heard from Naruto as he sat on his knees, body shaking.

As the smoke finally began to clear, Sasuke squinted, head full of emotions, body full of pain from the wire wrapped around him, as he tried to see what had happened. He almost didn't want to know. It was silent. Each head was turned to where the bomb landed, to where dust filled the air. Sasuke then suddenly felt his body fill with that very same feeling that surged through his body when he saw his parents on the floor dead when he was young. That very same feeling when he learned his brother had done it. That feeling that almost made you just want to die right where you were to make it stop.

He saw Sakura's body, along with Hinata's lying there on the dusty terrain, motionless.

Sasuke shut his eyes tight and bit his lip hard. He didn't know what to do. He remembered how much he had cried that time when he was young, how much it hurt to, and that he had promised himself he would never do it again. He turned his head to the side and began to feel himself breathing hard.

Shikamaru fidgeted within the hold of the wire as he felt his eyes become wet. He tried only to focus on that wire, but the only thing that came to his head was that now those two were dead. And he now had to face it; Tenten and even Ino were dead to. He felt himself become weak as he looked to his three teammates. Sasuke was turned to the side. Naruto was crying furiously, as Shikamaru noticed the two females just stood there, holding the wire tight with their fingers.

Neji's emotions were hard to read, as Sasuke's were. He was kneeling down for something on the ground. Shikamaru looked closer and saw that it was a necklace. Neji struggled through the wire to grab it and when he did, he held it close, and closed his eyes as he started to rub it.

Just then Naruto let a loud cry throughout the village through his tears. He was angry and his body began to shake more and more.

"Relax," the female told him, as she let go of the wires. The wire fell from each of their bodies, as they turned to the females.

Each boy was weak and angry and devastated. Things had happened all too quickly. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke fell to the ground as Naruto stood up. The two females went to Sakura and Hinata and picked their bodies up gently.

"We'll be going now," one said, back turned to them as she spoke. Neji looked to Shikamaru and Sasuke. Both had a dead look on their face as they breathed hard. He knew what they were feeling. He winced as he looked to Naruto. His eyes opened wide as he saw how furious Naruto was. His eyes had turned red and his wounds didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Relax?" Naruto yelled. His tears poured as he spoke. "This time you're not getting away!" Neji had never seen Naruto so angry.

Sasuke struggled as he stood up, and then he walked to stand beside Naruto. Naruto then turned to Shikamaru and Neji as he helped them both up. "I want to finish this." Each knew how the other felt. They all had lost people they cared about, but how were they supposed to do this if they were so weak? Shikamaru held his arm while he stood, than nodded to Naruto. "Okay." Neji stood up also, as he put the necklace around his neck.

It had started out as a mission to find Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, but they had failed. How could he have let it happen? Neji tried to gather all of his strength, as Naruto seemed to have not gotten hurt at all.

The four stood together. "Just back me up. I'll take care of most of it." Naruto knew what this power was. He just wished it had come out sooner.

The females turned around and one lifted up her hand. "It's over. There aren't any other reasons to fight. We accomplished our mission."

"No, it's not over," Sasuke told her. "The least you could do is tell us what happened to the girls in the first place."

"Sorry, but that's not part of the plan."

Sasuke was going to speak again, but that's when Naruto charged at them. Each girl barely dodged as they each held a body. Neji than went out too, he through a kunai towards one of the females as she dodged it, than activated his Byakugan.

Shikamaru followed after slowly as Sasuke noticed he left a few blood droplets behind him. Sasuke then looked ahead to the heated battle, as he drew his kunai and followed in.

Naruto was successfully landing some hits on his one opponent while he also took some hits of his own. He was fighting wildly and yelled angrily with each hit, as he began to win his battle slowly. Neji was backing him up as best he could. It was frustrating to know how angry he was and how much he wanted revenge, but he could barely do anything about it. He could barely move. But Naruto seemed to be letting out all of the anger for everyone.

Sasuke and Shikamaru struggled with their opponent, as they were both weak. Sasuke was driven by seeing Sakura's body within the grasp of the female though and was successfully keeping up with her. Shikamaru stood aside as he tried to catch her shadow.

A cry was than heard as Shikamaru turned to see that Naruto had successfully stabbed the female he was fighting with a kunai in her leg and shoulder. Her companion jumped from Sasuke and quickly threw a flash bomb as each boy was caught of guard as they shielded their eyes.

Naruto moved around his white surroundings as he caught hold of one of the females. She struggled in his grasp as he heard her yell out. "Run!" He then felt a stab to his arm, and he let go of her.

Shikamaru began to run forward into whatever direction he may be going and when he opened his eyes, he was out of the flash bomb's effects and saw one female running to the left, and the other running to the right. He turned behind him to see the others still caught in the flash bomb. He hesitated for a moment, but than turned away to run after a female. He ran to the right, as he noticed that female was hurt and struggled as she ran.

The flash bomb finally wore off as Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji took a look around the village. No one was in sight. "Where's Shikamaru?" Neji asked to himself as he looked around with his Byakugan. He caught the female running to the left with his eyes as he turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Who knows where he went, but there's a female going that way." He pointed towards the direction as the three started out.

Naruto got ahead and each ran until they reached the forest outside of Konoha's gates.

Neji guided them with his Byakugan, and they were successfully keeping up with her. They were beginning to pick up speed, but as they did the female threw another flash bomb.

When it finally wore off, they had lost her. Naruto clenched his fist and began to shake his head. "How could I have let her get away?" He bent down by the grass as he let the anger leave him and he covered his eyes with his hands.

Neji and Sasuke looked to him as they both didn't know what to say. "We, uh, should head back than," Sasuke began as he than looked to the ground.

"What?" Naruto stood up to face him as tears once again wet his cheeks. "How could you act like nothing happened? Let's just go back? I can't do that! I have to avenge them! Aren't you sad? Do you have any idea how much Sakura cared about you?" Naruto turned away as he wiped his tears.

"Of course I care, Naruto, but it's not like I can do anything now." Sasuke turned away also as he began to walk back to the village. "Let's go back now."

Neji stood and watched as he slowly began to walk back too. "C'mon Naruto."

"Can you two ever act any differently?" Naruto said quietly as he followed behind. They walked back in silence. Neji followed behind Sasuke, than Naruto after Neji.

Naruto knew what they were both thinking. He knew that they were sad, but he wondered how they could both keep everything in so easily. He promised himself he wouldn't cry while he was with them anymore, and he almost succeeded. He couldn't help it when they had gotten back to Konoha and he saw the bridge he had stood with Hinata on just earlier that day.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru rushed back to Konoha as his wound continued to bleed. He saw Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke walking as he ran to them.

Naruto ran to meet him. "Shikamaru, are you okay?" Naruto tried to smile at him, but failed. "I couldn't catch her, but--" Shikamaru started.

"It's okay Shikamaru." Naruto responded. "Let's just go get some rest."

"No Naruto…it's…." So much trouble had happened to him since these females arrived. Shikamaru couldn't speak any longer as he fell unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru awoke again in a hospital as he looked around and saw he was alone in the room. He had hoped that someone was there; he had something important to tell everybody. He felt a little light-headed, but he sat up and tried to get out of bed. He couldn't though, for his body was aching too much. He lay back down and began to hear some voices outside of his room. He recognized those voices. It was Chouji, Kiba, and Lee.

"I can't believe we were bombarded with so many missions that all of us had to go out."

"Yeah, and the weird thing is….is that when we got there, there wasn't even a mission for us at all!"

"It's kinda weird…"

Shikamaru wasn't sure of who was saying what, because his hearing began to become muffled as his head began to hurt more. He knew that the females were the ones that had sent everybody out on missions. Things were very, very confusing though; especially after what he had just found out.

"Chou--" he started out, but he couldn't finish. And even if he could, his voice was too quiet that he couldn't be heard anyway. He had to tell someone, a nurse if he had to.

**Flashback:**

Shikamaru ran after the wounded female, as he struggled to keep up. She also was struggling though, after Naruto had wounded her. He was quite a ways behind her, but all he needed was her shadow.

Shikamaru finally got into the position that he wanted. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" He cried out, but the female moved just in time. _Looks like she knew what I was planning._

He sighed, but still kept running. Than the female tripped over a tree stump and almost fell, but it was enough for Shikamaru to catch up. He caught her by both arms, than chanted those words again as he caught her shadow. His breath was heavy, but he told her. "I got you. Now before you die, you'd better tell me everything you know."

The female stood motionless than shook her head.

"You're weak. You're jutsu will wear off soon." Shikamaru let out a grunt as he realized how correct she was. His jutsu was already wearing off. The female was already beginning to move on her own, as the jutsu ran out quickly. Shikamaru grabbed her again quickly though, and turned her around.

She struggled within his grasp, as Shikamaru reached for her mask. He pulled it off, but just as he did, she pushed the mask into his face, and he felt a kick to his stomach.

Shikamaru bent down and looked to his hands as he held her mask. He stood up slowly has he looked around. The female was nowhere in sight, but her blood trail told Shikamaru right where she had gone. The kick had hurt, but he was close to catching her.

Shikamaru followed the blood trail as he reached an opening in the woods where there was a lake. He looked into the lake where the female stood, washing her wounds within it. Her back was to him, but Shikamaru could see that she had long, golden blonde hair. It reminded him exactly of….no, couldn't be.

He walked slowly into the water. The female stood stiff, and he knew she could hear him. "Couldn't lose me that easily," Shikamaru told her as he got closer behind her. The female tried to run again, but was easily caught again as Shikamaru turned her around. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but she quickly turned away. She began to struggle as he had hold of her, than tears came from her eyes.

"I-I-Ino…" Shikamaru was so shocked that he than loosened his grip and Ino put her face into her hands as she wept. She didn't know what to say. Shikamaru was at a loss for words himself. It didn't make any sense. How could Ino be one of those four masked females?

Shikamaru began to speak, not even knowing what he was really going to say. "Ah…I..."

Ino then slowly walked closer to him as she placed her face into his chest and her arms on his back. She continued to cry, as she began to speak. "Shikamaru…I'm so sorry."

He hadn't heard her speak in so long, but he was probably more shocked than anything. He awkwardly placed his arms around her, and finally spoke back. "Ino…what's going on?" She than quickly pushed him away, and stared at him with an almost angry expression.

"It was all part of a plan, but now it's all ruined. Go back Shikamaru. Please don't come after me." She wiped her tears, and began backing away. And Shikamaru now noticed. When he started chasing her, she was holding Sakura's body, but now she wasn't. He stepped towards her, but heard someone speak.

"Stop, Shikamaru. Listen to her and go back." He turned around to see Sakura standing with Hinata, along with the other masked female. Shikamaru knew who she was now. "You're…you're all alive!"

The three walked past Shikamaru in the water to where Ino was standing. Ino looked away from him and began to speak. "Shikamaru, we told you to give up. If we meet again…than we'll fight…I didn't want it to be like this, but…" she stopped there. She began to walk away, and the others followed after her.

"Wait!" Shikamaru cried after them. "Why are you doing this?" The four didn't answer as they left. Shikamaru wanted to follow, but he had to tell the others first. They were alive, but they wanted to fight. Shikamaru was weak, dazed, happy, yet devastated, while being confused. Too much had happened that day.

He turned towards Konoha and ran.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Well, there you go! I'm sorry if it has a lot of mistakes and stuff. I did this all in one sitting because I really wanted to get another chapter up. Some have said my chapters are too short, so I'll try to make my future chapters longer. 

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

I got so much last chapter! You guys really motivate me!


	7. The Deal

So, so sorry! Hehe, go ahead and yell at me if you want. I know that it took forever for me to get this chapter up. I don't really have an excuse either except for school.

Hm….well, nothing much more to say except for a million sorrys.

Last time: Shikamaru figures out the identities of the females!

Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as the nurse adjusted his sheets. He wasn't as eager to let the secret be known anymore; he had been in the hospital three days since he saw Ino alive, since he figured out the identities of the four females. 

He decided it would be best if he told Neji, Naruto, or Sasuke. They were the ones who deserved to know the most, but he hadn't seen any of them since those three days ago.

The nurse smiled at him, and he wasn't feeling in his best mood, so he pretended not to notice. The nurse stood where she was for awhile, than moved to the windows which she opened.

Sunlight poured into the room, and Shikamaru turned his face away from it and closed his eyes. He than heard the door quietly close and when he opened his eyes again, he was alone. He let out another sigh. At least he would be released soon.

He continued to look around the room as something caught his eye. It was the red flower that Ino had given him when he was unconscious. It was starting to wither now as a few of the petals had fallen off and lay beside it on the hospital table. Shikamaru sat up slowly and picked up the flower along with the petals. He slowly made his way to the open window and took a last gaze. He then let go and watched as the pieces slowly drifted away in the wind.

He was a little angry at her he admitted to himself. He still didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing. Everybody was grieving over them. But they weren't really dead.

He made his way back to his bed and lay down. The same thought kept coming back to him. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

Today was Ino's birthday.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura unwrapped Ino's arm and leg where Naruto had stabbed her. "It looks a lot better now," she told her friend as she smiled. Ino smiled back, or at least tried to, as she went to the river and began to wash her healing wounds.

Tenten walked towards Ino and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Ino kept her eyes on the rushing water and sighed. "Yeah…I'm really sorry though." Tenten moved her hand from Ino's shoulder as she sat down next to her, letting her legs wade in the river, though her shoes were on. "Sorry for what? You don't need to be apologizing."

"Shikamaru's going to tell everyone you know." Ino turned her face away from Tenten, as if she were ashamed. Sakura then moved from where she was and moved towards the river. "Maybe we should ask him how many people know."

Hinata was being quiet as she sat under a shady tree, but now she spoke. "But than…"

"Yeah, I know." Sakura bent down and let her fingers trail across the water. "We'll just have to come up with something new."

- - - - - - - - - -

The four girls hid in some trees as they watched people pass them by. Konoha seemed to be no different since they were last here; even though they had caused two explosions. "Maybe we should take off our masks?" Hinata asked as they still hid.

"Well, we still aren't sure of who already knows." Sakura stated.

"Look!" Tenten said abruptly as she pointed her finger. "It's Naruto."

"Where's he going?" Sakura led the way as they kept themselves hidden while they followed him.

Naruto made his way towards a graveyard, and when he got there, he stopped to look at a tombstone.

The four saw Naruto shake as he tried to hold in tears. He began to speak. "They finally got their tombstones done…"

There were others there; others that the four girls knew and they all had flowers in their hands. "Here you go…" Naruto walked as he put down four flowers. "For Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata…." He sighed, than kneeled down. There were so many, and they were all there for them.

The four turned toward each other. "They think we're dead…" Ino began. "…which means Shikamaru hasn't told anybody yet." They stood quiet as they realized how much people were worrying about them. "This is horrible," Hinata started as the others noticed she was beginning to cry. "We don't deserve tombstones or flowers…or everybody's tears."

"Let's go…" Tenten started back through the village as they kept themselves hidden. Ino was comforting Hinata as Sakura trailed in the back. They noticed Naruto was heading back too, and he was crying. They tried to ignore him, as they just wanted to be out of there now. They were out of the village and were making their way through the forest when Ino suddenly stopped where she was.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she hurried to catch up. Ino fidgeted with her fingers than looked up. "I think since Shikamaru hasn't told anybody yet, than maybe we should talk to him, and convince him not to." Ino paused for a little bit. "But…I don't want to be there. It would be weird."

"Okay, we'll go." Tenten said as she stepped forward. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure…" Ino turned away.

"I guess we should go tonight?" Hinata questioned.

Nobody said anything else. They just gave a nod to confirm the plan. The four continued to walk and Sakura walked up to Ino.

"Hey, happy birthday…" She smiled and Ino looked at her surprised. Sakura continued. "I know it's not really the best day…"

"It's okay, I didn't even know." Ino replied. She didn't keep track of the date anymore. It was already her birthday? _That means…Shikamaru's birthday was yesterday. _She realized. She still couldn't believe that they were only a day apart. Ino suddenly felt gloom as she thought about it. She had missed it.

Ino was brought out of her thoughts as she realized Sakura was still speaking to her. She just smiled and told her it was okay again.

After it was silent again for awhile, Ino spoke. "I change my mind. I'll go." The other three turned to look at her.

"Great!" Hinata said. Though she still wore her mask, Ino could tell she was smiling.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat and waited as he looked to the night sky. Konoha was now quiet and dark, but the full moon shown brightly and Naruto couldn't help but admire it and the stars. He heard a noise behind him and stood up as Neji opened his door. "Alright, we can go now." Neji sighed and began to walk and Naruto followed. They were meeting Sasuke at the hospital. Naruto had told Shikamaru's parents he would help him home now that he was being released. Bringing along Sasuke and Neji was just his own idea. He thought maybe they should talk about what they would do next.

The past few days had been hard. Naruto wondered what Sasuke and Neji had been doing. He couldn't imagine them crying. They were always so serious. He knew he had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he just couldn't help it. It was almost all he had been doing the past three days.

Naruto and Neji continued to make their way towards the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke waited by the hospital and let out a sigh. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten there so early. He was going to sit down when he heard something. He recognized the sound as voices. He hid himself, and looked for where the noise had come from. He couldn't believe it. He kept himself hidden as his eyes came upon four silhouettes that he recognized as those four females. He felt himself become a little angry. So they decided to show up again. But what were they doing?

The four were trying to keep quiet as the made their way to the rooftop of the hospital. Sasuke was hiding in between the hospital and the neighboring building and he crouched down to make sure he couldn't be seen. He knew they were on the roof, but he couldn't see them anymore.

He stayed in his position and listened carefully. He heard nothing. The four must have gone inside. Sasuke remembered that Shikamaru was in the hospital. He suddenly stood up and decided he couldn't wait for Naruto and Neji anymore.

The four must be there for Shikamaru.

He ran inside and asked the first nurse he saw where Shikamaru's room was. The nurse told him to hang on as she slowly moved to the desk and began to sort through some papers. Suddenly, another person came up to the nurse and started to talk to her as the nurse stopped flipping through her papers and began to talk. Sasuke became angry as the nurse had forgotten about his request.

He went up to the nurse and interrupted her conversation. "I need to know a room number." The nurse raised a brow at him. "Well, first young man, you need to calm down." She turned away from him and started to speak to the other person again.

Sasuke needed to hurry. He made his way into the hall and hoped he could find Shikamaru's room on his own.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru sat on his bed as he put on his shoes. So, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were going to come get him. He sat in his dark room with the moon giving him light through the window and also a little from the hall outside of his room. Shikamaru stood up and paced around the room with his hands in his pockets as he tried to sort through his head the way he would tell the three about what he had found out.

He heard a knock to his window and was surprised as he turned to see Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino. They had seen Sasuke and waited on the rooftop until he had gone. They then went to Shikamaru's window.

He opened it slowly and looked away as he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. "Can we come in?" Sakura whispered and Shikamaru moved so they could step inside.

The four took off their masks. Sakura and Tenten stood on front of him, while Hinata stood behind them, and Ino stood in the back. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Do you guys need something?" He didn't mean for it, but the question came out in an angry tone.

"You haven't told anybody yet, right?" Tenten asked him, though she already knew the answer.

"No, but Naruto, Sasuke and Neji are on their way." He replied. "I'm going to tell them."

"Please don't Shikamaru." Sakura began. "Ah…uh…" She didn't know what else to say. How could they convince him?

"Give me a reason not to." Shikamaru replied as he put his hands into his pockets. He felt a little awkward.

"We could make a deal," Ino made her way to the front. Shikamaru realized she was looking to the ground.

"What…kind of…deal?" It was even more awkward to talk to Ino.

"Um…" she began. She still was looking to the ground. She just couldn't make eye contact with him.

"One of us will come back." Hinata said as all head turned to her. "One of us will come back to Konoha and stay. You have to make up a story though. You also have to not say anything about our identities."

Shikamaru stopped. A lot of people would be happy if one of them came back. Many would continue to be devastated, but still…

"Why not all of you come back? What is this about in the first place?" He was tired of the mystery. What were they trying to accomplish?

"We can't say, but it's a good deal isn't it?" Tenten asked. "We have things to take care of, and we can't let anybody know our secret."

Things to take care of; that was it? Pretending they were dead and fighting against Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and himself; what could they be trying to take care of?

The four waited for an answer, but suddenly heard footsteps and voices in the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke ran into a nurse and asked if she knew where Shikamaru was. She told him the room number and Sasuke realized that he was close. It had taken him forever to find it. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

He hurried down the hall and swung the door open when he got to the right room. He looked around surprised as Shikamaru sat on his bed. He was the only one in the room.

Sasuke looked around. Where had the four gone?

He looked towards Shikamaru. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

Shikamaru shook his head. He realized that he had just agreed to their deal. So they had something to take care of. _I guess I'll just let them take care of it…_

Sasuke looked confused.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura felt relieved as Shikamaru decided not to tell Sasuke. She watched from her place underneath Shikamaru's bed as Sasuke walked around the room a little bit. It was cramped for the four of them, but they would only be there awhile.

Sakura felt a nudge to her shoulder as Tenten who was right beside her pointed to something. Sakura looked and suddenly felt her heart race as she realized she had left her mask on the floor where Sasuke could see it if he found it. Hopefully it was dark enough for him not to notice.

Hinata who was on the other side of Tenten, was closest to the mask that lay on the open floor. Sakura watched as Hinata slowly let her hand out to grab the mask.

She quickly pulled it away when Sasuke's foot almost stomped on it.

"Who's under there?" They heard him say, and they realized they had been caught. Shikamaru stood up from the bed, and the girls heard him say nothing. What could he say? Sasuke knew they were there.

The four realized the room was blinking with light. Sasuke was just about to do a jutsu.

"Wait, stop!" Shikamaru tried, but Sasuke continued.

Ino came out from where she hid and stood where Sasuke could see her. He started to lighten his jutsu as Hinata and Tenten stepped out to. Sakura stepped out last and Sasuke completely stopped his jutsu.

He stood silent.

"What's going on in there?" voices were saying outside the room.

Nobody said anything else as the four girls put on their masks and began to go out the window. "What's going on?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she headed out the window.

A doctor and a few nurses came into the room and saw the four leaving. "It's the girls that attacked Konoha a few days ago!" one of them spoke.

"You can't Sasuke." Shikamaru began. "It's a deal. I'll tell you about it later."

Sasuke was in shock and stood saying nothing. There were a lot of voices going on around him as people were saying to get help and such. The four girls left the room and began to run.

- - - - - - - - - -

They ran together until they heard a yell. It was Naruto as they were just a little ways from the hospital and Neji was with him. They both ran towards them as other cries from the hospital were heard.

The four girls continued to run together, but Tenten stopped and fell when she felt a kick to her stomach. They stopped and Tenten looked up to find Kakashi. The other girls looked around them as Gai had arrived along with Lee. "We know about all of you." Kakashi started. "You've been causing a lot of trouble."

Naruto arrived along with Neji. The four were surrounded and realized that others were probably coming.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Naruto and Neji were ready to fight and attack. Naruto started first and Lee followed. The other three stood for now. Naruto and Lee attacked while each girl tried to put up defense. They heard footsteps of others coming.

Shikamaru yelled stop from his hospital window, but nobody seemed to have heard. He stepped outside of his window and began to run to the fight as Sasuke followed behind him.

* * *

Okay, I hope that this chapter was alright. I rushed through this and wrote it really quickly. Tell me if it wasn't good! I don't feel satisfied, but I don't think I'll have time to put a chapter up for a long time. 

Um…oh yeah, isn't it pretty cool that Shikamaru's and Ino's birthdays are right next to each other? I realized that while looking at profiles a long while ago, so I just kinda put it in there.

Hm…and yeah, I decided that Sasuke would be in on the little secret. But now I'm not sure which girl will come back. I'm also doing this for more coupling. I know it was mentioned before to put some more in.

Well, sorry again for the long wait.

I really really really really really really appreciate your reviews. For my first fic, I'm very surprised about all of them.

THANK YOU!

YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!


	8. The Plan

Wow, sorry again guys! I know, I know…it took me FOREVER to update! It's summer now though and I'll get these updates going! So very sorry!

Well, but anyway, the girls start having a bigger part now, so you'll get to see lots of different points of views.

Last Time: Sasuke finds out the identities of the females too! After trying to make a quick escape, the four females run into Naruto, Neji, Gai, and Lee. Can Shikamaru and Sasuke help them get out of this mess? Will they even help them at all?

Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke ran together as ahead of them, the four girls struggled in battle. "Stop!" Shikamaru yelled again and again, as nobody seemed to hear him. When they finally got  
to the riot, Sasuke jumped in front of one of the females in time for him to take a fist to his face from Naruto.

Sasuke spit the blood coming from his mouth and turned to the female as he helped her up, now realizing it was Hinata. He than noticed everybody had stopped fighting and stood in silence. He also noticed Shikamaru helping the other females to their feet. He ignored the look Naruto was giving him, one of complete surprise and slight agony.

He looked around him and in minor relief realized no other ninjas had come, only the doctors and nurses from the hospital were the ones growing in numbers as they surrounded the group.

He still was in complete shock of what he had just found out, but he wasn't willing to just stand back and watch them giet hurt. Plus, Shikamaru couldn't handle this on his own. While Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, and Gai stood in a circle around Shikamaru, the girls, and him, he looked towards Shikamaru, who kept his eyes to the ground. He seemed to be thinking.

-

Naruto's muscles were frozen stiff. Had Sasuke just protected one of those females? The very people who had taken important people away from him? Everybody seemed to be in shock as the silence continued. He looked towards the females, all of them breathing hard, all holding a bleeding wound or two. He had gotten them right where he had wanted them. He felt revenge so close, so tangible. It all changed when Shikamaru burst in with Sasuke. It seemed as though…no it couldn't be. Naruto gulped and readied his words to see if what he thought was true.

Finally, breaking the silence, he stepped forward. "Sasuke, are you on their side?"

-

Naruto's words were so full of anguish they hit Shikamaru so hard as if they had been directed towards him. He could understand Naruto's position. If he were in his shoes, he would be utterly confused. Shikamaru was trying to think up a plan, but nothing came to him.

He heard rustling feet, and turned to see Sasuke facing Naruto, not with his usual uncaring, nonchalant look, but more of a sad, apologetic look. It was the kind of look that could tell Naruto the answer was yes.

But, Sasuke still spoke, "I just don't think we should rush into killing them. Questioning them first would be a better route."

"Right, I want to know their motives," Shikamaru added, trying to act calm, but on the inside he was shaking. Ino stood next to him; he knew it was her somehow, even in the darkness of the night. She was standing close, breathing hard. She seemed to know what he was feeling as she brushed her hand against his, giving his fingers a quick squeeze. Just as quickly her hand was back at her own side. It also seemed as though she was saying thanks, or maybe goodbye, as he suspected she was thinking this was the end of their charade.

Kakashi suddenly stepped forward.

-

Neji was relieved, after hearing why Sasuke had stepped in.

"You're right Sasuke," Kakashi was saying. "That's what we were planning on in the first place."

For a moment Neji believed the same as Naruto, it seemed as though Shikamaru and Saskue were helping them. It was probably a good thing that they had stepped in though; Naruto was becoming careless, probably intent on killing them instead of carrying out Kakashi's plan.

He looked to the females. They stood still, not seeming to plan on moving. They were quite cunning though. He wanted to know their motives also, though it's not like it would help any. The four were already dead, never to come back. He reached for the necklace Tenten had given him and rubbed it briskly. He had never experienced this kind of feeling before. He couldn't explain it, emptiness maybe. But why, he just couldn't figure out.

-

Sakura was on the verge of tears. What was going to happen? Plus, she couldn't help but remember the look on Sasuke's face as he realized she was doing what she was doing. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi were moving in on the group. Sasuke was ahead of her, back turned. Ino stood next to her, who was next to Shikamaru, and Tenten stood with Hinata behind as they were leaning on each other to stand.

She moved closer to Ino, starting to notice Kakashi moving to take her, as she heard Shikamaru whisper to Ino, "What do you want to do?" Sakura didn't even know what she herself wanted. Everything seemed to be closing in. Were they going to get caught? She didn't even want to think of the consequences.

Kakashi now spoke, "So, come with us peacefully, and submit to questioning." She moved closer to Ino and heard her respond to Shikamaru, "I don't know what to do…Will you help me?"

-

Ino waited for Shikamaru's answer. Sakura was moving closer to her so she took her hand, but it was quickly taken away as Kakashi took Sakura and began wrapping a chain around her wrists and locking it together. Ino knew they couldn't fight back. They had already tried and were almost defeated in just a few minutes. She turned to see Gai and Neji taking either Hinata or Tenten and Naruto and Lee taking the other. She offered her wrists to Shikamaru as she saw Kakashi hand him a chain. She couldn't do anything else.

He slowly began wrapping her wrists and she asked again. "Will you help me?" He got close to her and whispered, "Just wait." He wrapped the chains gently as he knew she was hurt. "I have a plan."

She nodded. She couldn't have more trust in Shikamaru.

-

Hinata looked ahead of her. The street was dimly lit. Ahead of her Tenten was being chained by Gai and Neji in the front, and Sakura being chained by Sasuke, as he insisted that he do it instead of Kakashi. Kakashi still stood close behind them. Next to Sakura, was Ino, already chained by Shikamaru. She was in the back; Naruto and Lee were beginning to push her to walk as she struggled to keep the pace they wanted.

They had successfully gone through with the plan to make everybody think they were dead. It was difficult, but it had actually worked, until Ino was caught by Shikamaru. Hinata didn't blame Ino at all though, it was probably now a good thing they had somebody to help them.

Hinata wasn't ready to give up either. They had already come this far. Hopefully it wasn't over yet.

She noticed Naruto was shaking, who was to the left of her. Lee spoke.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's going to be okay now."

"Yeah, but I just can't help but feel it was my fault….Lee, it happened right on front of my eyes…."

Lee stood silent for a moment, as Naruto wiped a tear and sighed.

"Hinata was with me…" he began again. "She suddenly disappeared while we were running. "How could I have been so careless!" Lee said nothing, while Hinata was hit with the most unpleasant, guilty feeling she had ever had.

-

Gai and Neji were quickly wrapping Tenten's wrists. It ended up being unbearably tight and uncomfortable, but she tried to ignore it. Other aches were throbbing in her body, as Gai and Neji led her quite roughly along the dirt path as they began walking. She looked around her to see the others beginning to walk also.

She wondered where they were going to take her. Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel the blood dripping down her leg. The moon was shining brightly, but it was awfully chilly.

"I hope you know you're getting what you deserve," Gai was telling her. She felt the hand Neji was holding her arm with tighten.

"Yeah," he added. His words than became low and soft, but still audible. "Tenten….I'm sorry…."

Not only now could Tenten feel the blood drips coming down her leg, but now tears streamed down her face along with it.

He had nothing to be sorry about. She went back to what Gai had said.

_I hope I get more than I deserve._

-

The four had been led somewhere underground. After they had been blindfolded they lost their sense of direction. Shikamaru was trying to describe the path to Ino, but couldn't when he knew the others were close enough to hear him.

When their blindfolds were removed they were in a small, cold, and damp room. It had no windows and was very dark. Only a small candle provided light. All around water drips could be heard from the pipes sticking out from the tops of the walls. Each female had been unchained.

It was hard to tell how long they had been there. Time was lost in the place. All there was to do was sit quietly in fear of being monitored or venture into the darkness of the room if desired.

Each female sat on the cold damp floor, hugging their knees for warmth. They had not said a word to each other since coming here. They hadn't removed their masks either. They wondered why no one had removed their masks for them. They all just sat in a circle around the candle, minds drifting deep into thought.

Hinata rustled a little as she shivered, finally making the first movement in the room after what seemed like forever. She looked up to Ino, who sat on front of her on the other side of the candle. She was crying silently Hinata now noticed. She had the urge to walk over to Ino for comfort, but she knew if she went over there all she would do was cry herself. She moved her eyes to the right where Sakura was staring deep into the candle's fire.

Hinata could guess what she was thinking. She had been thinking the same thing herself earlier. _How dark is it going to be when the candle goes out?_

Sakura's eyes then turned to Hinata when she noticed she was watching her. Hinata looked away quickly. Her eyes moved towards Tenten who had her face buried in her knees. She was motionless, just like the time seemed to be.

Ino suddenly stretched, sniffled, than wiped the tears from her eyes. "Um…" she stopped a moment. It seemed as though she had forgotten what her voice sounded like, but really just the sudden sound in the quiet place surprised her. It surprised the others as well, as all heads turned to her.

"Ssshhh…" Tenten put a finger to her lips. "They could be listening…" Sakura sighed. "She's right. We'd better not say anything." Hinata looked towards Ino ignoring what the others had said. "What did you want to say?"

"Well…nothing really…I just thought it was getting too quiet. I won't speak anymore." Ino looked away.

It was silent for a few more minutes, until Hinata spoke again. "So…what do we do next?" The candle was now very short and the light was flickering as it quickly melted the remaining wax.

"We, wait….I guess…." Sakura responded. Tenten spoke next. "For what?"

_For Shikamaru… _"Don't give up yet guys," Ino shivered. It seemed to be getting colder.

The candle went out.

-

"Heh, it feels nice," Naruto nodded his head and smiled slightly. "Those four are finally caught..."

"But we still have to discuss what happens to them next," Tsunade held a serious look as she sat at her desk. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had been called in for a meeting. "What do you think squad leader?"

She had turned her head towards Shikamaru and then raised a brow as she realized he wasn't paying attention. "Shikamaru? That's you, you know."

He suddenly looked up, stood up straighter and turned towards her. "I don't think we should do anything right now."

Tsunade stared at him surprised as Naruto stepped forward. "I definitely think there should be a trial." "No, No…that's no good." Shikamaru responded.

"Why not?" Naruto held irritation in his voice.

"Because we already know that they're guilty," Neji stood in a corner with his arms folded. "We saw it with our own eyes...the deaths…"

"That's right," Tsunade stretched. It was early and the sun had yet to rise. "This…really needs to be thought through some more. For now, you four should get some rest. We'll continue this later."

"Oh, but one more thing," Naruto stepped forward. "Could we apologize to everybody?...I mean, for failing the mission. I want to apologize."

"There's no point in that Naruto," Sasuke said from the side of the room.

Naruto moved towards Sasuke. "What do you mean? This mission…I don't think we took it seriously enough…I take full responsibility. If I had just done-"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru turned to face him. He then turned his eyes to the ground. "There's really no need to apologize for anything you've done…" He said in a whisper, almost as if just speaking to himself.

"He's right, Naruto." Tsunade stood up. "You four did the best you could-"

"But that's not good enough!" Naruto felt the tears almost come, but he stopped for a moment. Why did it seem like he was always about to cry? He held it in, stood up straight, and looked Tsunade straight in the eye.

"I'm…really sorry…I don't think there's anything that I can do to show that I…that I…" He looked to the ground.

Tsunade walked over to him and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Naruto, you did your best." She then moved one hand and placed it on top of his head. "No one blames you. Everyone will understand."

"But.." Naruto looked up towards her.

"Meeting dismissed." Tsunade turned back towards her desk. "I'm sure you've all had enough for today. Get some rest for now. We'll figure out soon what should be done regarding their punishments."

"Right…" Neji turned out for the door and Sasuke followed. Shikamaru waited for Naruto to start his way out, than followed after.

-

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru stepped outside. The sky was still dark, but the stars were starting to disappear, preparing for the suns' arrival. Each boy was exhausted, drained both physically and mentally.

Neji sighed silently, than turned towards the others. "So…till tomorrow than." He turned around and started walking, then held up his hand to signal a goodbye.

"Wait." Naruto said firmly as Neji turned around. "Did we really do our best?" Neji turned, walked closer, placed his hands in his pockets, then stopped. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then opened them again and faced Naruto.

"No…I don't think so...if it was my best, then I truly am a failure."

Neji's eyes moved towards the ground as he slowly began to leave again. The other two watched as Naruto shut his eyes tightly and clenched a fist. Shikamaru and Sasuke didn't know what to do. They stood silently for minutes until finally Naruto looked towards them, tried to forge a smile, then ran off quickly towards his house.

They watched him leave, and still looked into that same direction even when Naruto had become out of sight.

Shikamaru then turned to Sasuke. "We should tell them. Am I right? Tell them that they're really alive. Tell them that all of this is one big confusing, troublesome mess..."

"I think we should talk to those four first. We need to find out what they've been trying to do. They're about to be punished and all of this is just going to get worse." Sasuke covered his eyes with one hand and sighed. "Let's go…right now. I don't think we'll get another chance."

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Shikamaru rubbed at his arm where a bandage covered an aching spot.

"They should." Sasuke started towards where the females were being held. They continued in silence as they made their way to the underground spot.

When they got there, they found Kakashi guarding the door. He was sitting, staring at the ceiling in the dimly lit place. He turned his head toward the two, when he realized they were there and waited for them to say something.

"Can we speak to the prisoners?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to the door. Kakashi stood up and began to unlock it. "For what?"

"Tsunade wanted us to ask them a few questions."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke from behind and sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught for lying. "Okay," Kakashi responded.

He opened the door as the four looked up from their positions. Kakashi went in and re-lit the candle. He then closed the door, staying in the room. "Go on."

"Could…we speak with them alone?" Shikamaru turned towards Kakashi, who jumped slightly, as if surprised. "Hm? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sasuke responded. "Don't worry, we'll be careful."

"Okay, well sure." Kakashi opened the door and took a step before turning around. "I'm right here if anything happens." He stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stayed where they were, waiting for what Shikamaru and Sasuke had to say.

"That's it." Shikamaru started as all heads turned towards him. "Enough with the secrets. I'm sorry, but I just can't go along with this plan. Everybody else is suffering too much."

Ino stood up, surprised. _I thought he was going to help us. _ "But, you don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't understand…What's really going on?"

"Shikamaru, I thought we already made a deal." Tenten stood up also, along with Hinata and Sakura. "Please help us, and one of us will come back. The rest will take care of everything else."

"Take care of what? We can't really help if we don't even know what we're trying to accomplish." Sasuke said quietly.

"Please…" Hinata moved forward. "It's important, but it's a secret. Our plan has already been so…so destroyed. But we can still take care of things, with both of your help. When it is all over, everyone will understand."

"Please trust us." Sakura looked towards the ground. "We promise that you'll understand everything in due time…"

"So," Sasuke responded. "Part of your plan was to make us all think that all of you were dead…you're plan was to fight us-"

"Please Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stopped for a moment, realizing Kakashi was just outside the door. She lowered her voice. "I really do promise that soon you'll understand."

The room became silent, and stayed that way for awhile.

"Fine…" Sasuke finally responded. He looked towards Shikamaru, who sighed and shrugged in agreement.

"Really?" Ino felt relieved.

"Okay, first, we'll figure out who's coming back, than we'll have to come up with a story…" Tenten counted the list with her fingers. "Next, we're going to have to figure out a way to escape…and…"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it all out." Sakura sighed. "But we'll have to hurry. Kakashi-sensei is right outside."

"Yeah…" Sasuke responded. "Let's make this quick."

-

Neji woke up. It was still very early, as the sun had not fully risen. He guessed he had been asleep for only three hours or less. It didn't matter. He couldn't sleep. He got up out of bed and rushed towards the Hokage's office.

When he got there, he stepped in, realizing Naruto was already there. "Ahh…Neji, is something wrong? Naruto here was just saying what he thinks should be done regarding those four females." Tsunade looked up at him.

"So…what were you thinking Naruto? I'm here for the same reason." Neji closed the door behind him and walked closer towards Tsunade's desk.

"Well, we definitely should de-mask them and find out their identities…" Naruto stopped to think. "We should make them tell us their plans and who they're working for…and after that…" He looked towards Neji. "Well, I guess I haven't really thought it out thoroughly. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I don't really have a plan myself. I just can't rest until all of this is sorted out. That's why I came here." He looked up at Tsunade.

"Well, then the first step is to find out their identities, who they're working for, and what they're plan was originally," Tsunade stood up. "I'm sure everyone will agree."

"And another thing, I too would like to apologize…" Neji told Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. If that's what you really want. But I'm telling you, everybody will understand that all of you did what you could."

-

The sun had finally risen and all the shinobi in Konoha had gathered in a large meeting area. The four females had chained hands and stood in front of the crowd. Sasuke and Shikamaru waited. Their plan was so quickly drawn up, and so many of it was sure to fail.

This meeting was supposed to be a confessional for the four, where they would confess what they're plan was. But most of all, they're identities were going to be revealed.

Sasuke stood with Naruto and Kakashi, Shikamaru with Chouji and Asuma, Kiba and Shino with Kurenai, Lee and Neji with Gai. Tsunade stood with some other of Konoha's officials. Some Anbu watched from the back.

"Well," Tsunade was saying. "It's time to figure out what this is all about."

She nodded to Iruka who moved in to pull of the first mask.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Shikamaru felt himself become tense.

Hopefully their plan would be successful.

* * *

Haha, I always like to leave it at a cliffhanger!

Lol

Anyway, sorry again for the forever long wait. Thank you for all the reviews! Last chapter I got the most reviews I've ever gotten in one chapter! 52 I believe…thank you guys! I also appreciate the adding to the favorites and the alerts…

Please, if you have a story that you'd like me to check out, just say! Since all of you have been so kind and ready my story, I'd like to do the same for you.

Oh yeah, and this story is called "The Toughest Battle" right? Well, I've been wanting to change that title for the LONGEST time so if there are any suggestions, I'd really appreciate them.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	9. Executing the Plan

I'm soooooo sorry for taking forever to write this! I know you must hate me!! Thanx for being patient though! Oh, and your guys' reviews-they make me happy, really happy!! Thank you, thank you! I'll cut right to the chase….

Last time: The girls are captured! But with Sasuke and Shikamaru on their side, maybe they can escape? What is Sasuke's and Shikamaru's plan? What has been the girls' plan since the beginning!? Which one is coming back as part of the deal?

Haha, don't you love my little last time things…

Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka moved his hand towards the first female's mask slowly. Sasuke could feel the tension from everybody in the crowd building up. His body filled with a sudden surge of nervous energy. He took a deep breath. He noticed Naruto take a slight step forward in anticipation. Neji was clenching a fist, and his feet rustled slightly in the sand. Shikamaru's eyes were shut tight as he let out a deep sigh. Sasuke looked up to the front where the females stood side by side with Iruka and Tsunade close by. He tilted his head to the side and felt his neck muscles tighten. He was trying to stay calm. Thoughts of the plan ran through his head.

Iruka noticed his hand trembling a bit, and it was so quiet he could hear himself breathing. He could feel his heart beating faster. He wasn't sure if he was even moving his hand toward the female. It seemed to be moving but yet he couldn't make it to the female's face. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was all in his head. But his body was stiff and it seemed to take an enormous amount of effort to just raise his arm.

Iruka was terrified to look into the eyes of the murderers. And he somehow felt a huge responsibility of unveiling these females to all of Konoha. He couldn't explain the feeling in his head, but something wrenched at his insides that something was wrong.

"Wait," Neji said suddenly, startling the whole crowd. Everybody jumped as a combined energy of the crowd that was slowly building up had suddenly been broken. Iruka moved his eyes toward Neji, alarmed. He noticed he was still extending his arm and moved it back to his side slowly.

Neji walked up to the front where Iruka and Tsunade stood. He looked towards Naruto and nodded. Naruto stood where he was for a few seconds than jumped a little, as he remembered something. "Right…" He began, as he turned towards Sasuke. "Hey, we're gonna apologize. I mean, for not being able to…well, you know…I think everybody deserves to hear this, right?" He tried to keep his voice to a whisper. "You can come up if you want."

He turned around quickly and made his way through the crowd. A little ways up, Sasuke saw him stop at Shikamaru who he began speaking to. The crowd looked around, confused, but silent. Iruka looked towards Tsunade who just nodded, signalizing everything was okay. Neji waited.

Naruto soon made his way towards the front. Sasuke saw Shikamaru hesitating, which he himself was doing. He sighed, than slowly made his way towards the front, and passed Shikamaru, who sighed as well and followed.

The four were now in front, standing almost awkwardly in front of the crowd. "What's going on?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Ahh…yes…" Tsunade motioned for everybody's attention. "These four would just like to say something." She nodded towards them.

Naruto cleared his throat and stepped forward. "We just wanted to apologize…" he began, as he looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry that I couldn't follow through with my job. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save them." He paused. He wasn't sure of what he was even saying but he knew he wanted to say it. "I could've done something more, but I didn't. I take full responsibility for-"

Neji put a hand on his shoulder. "We take full responsibility…" He paused. Naruto looked back towards Shikamaru and Sasuke, who both looked away. Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Yeah…we do…" Sasuke nodded.

Neji began again. "Well, what we're really trying to say is…is that we're sorry…" He stopped, trying to think of what to say. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn't sure how, and he didn't think that everybody would understand what he was thinking. He felt regret. He knew if he had done something differently, none of the four would be dead. He wanted everyone to blame him because he felt like it was his fault. He just didn't know how to say it.

"I told you that you didn't have to do this." Tsunade interrupted, as she stepped forward. "All of you did what you could-"

"No, I think we deserve to hear this…" a voice in the crowd was saying. "Yes, those four are dead because these boys didn't take their job seriously enough!" Another voice in the crowd yelled out. "I agree!!" someone called out. "You should've sent somebody stronger! They're only boys!" The comments kept coming. "Yes, if it had been somebody else, I bet those girls would still be alive!"

Shikamaru saw Naruto almost nod and it made him angry. Neji too stood up listening to every remark in shame. Shikamaru wished he could do something. They didn't deserve this.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled angrily at the crowd. "If you want to blame someone, than blame me!!" She took a deep breath, and her voice was now calm. She chose her words carefully. "I had faith in them, and that's why I sent them. I know they did their best, and I don't believe that any of this is their fault…" She wanted to say much more, but couldn't find the words to express her anger. She let the feeling go and sighed.

"Yes," Iruka now spoke. "Let's focus our attention on these four females here. It's these females here who did the killing, not them." He said while motioning towards the boys. "They did all that they could-"

"No…" Naruto looked up towards Iruka. "Everybody's right. You don't have to protect us." He turned his attention towards the crowd. "I don't expect anyone to forgive us."

Sakura wanted to yell. She wanted to defend Naruto and Neji. She hated what she was hearing. Tenten tried to stop shaking. Ino felt her heart sink. Hinata clenched her teeth and fists. They never meant to cause so much trouble. They especially never meant to get Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto in this position.

Naruto slowly made his way back through the crowd towards Kakashi. Shikamaru and Sasuke followed. Neji nodded towards Tsunade before leaving, signaling to continue with the de-masking process. Tsunade stood for a moment, watching the boys make their way through the crowd. She watched as angry expressions were made as people looked upon them. She shook her head slightly and motioned towards Iruka to proceed.

Naruto got back to Kakashi, and soon Sasuke did as well. "Hey…" Kakashi began. "Its okay, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looked towards the front.

Shikamaru ignored Chouji's and Asuma's sympathetic looks and shook his head. This all had become too troublesome.

Neji avoided Lee and Gai as he walked past them and stood towards the back.

Iruka stood a little hesitant. He waited until the crowd was focused and until he felt the tension lower a bit. He waited until it was silent.

He then slowly raised his hand. The same feeling was returning to him as before.

Tenten saw Iruka approaching her. She felt nervous and tense. She closed her eyes. Her body felt tight and she could feel a cold sweat as she gulped. She heard Hinata breathing hard next to her.

Shikamaru looked back towards Sasuke. It was now or never.

They both were thinking the same thing. Would their plan work?

---------------

Flashback:

"What?" Shikamaru began. "A Konoha gathering to unveil their identities?" He stopped, shocked.

Tsunade stood up from her desk. She wondered why Shikamaru was so surprised. "Yes…this is what is best, am I right?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Well, yeah…of course." He looked down. _This completely ruins the plan…_

"I'm sorry I didn't announce it before," Tsunade began as Shikamaru looked up. "You're okay with this, right? I discussed it with Neji and Naruto." She looked to them. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke stood behind Shikamaru.

"….when is this gathering going to happen?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"In about three hours," Tsunade answered. Shikamaru tried to hide his shock this time and just nodded. He hoped she didn't notice him gulp, but it was almost an involuntary action.

"Well, then, I'll see you four there. I have a lot of preparations to make." Tsunade finished. "Please try to rest as much as you can until then." She motioned for them to leave and smiled as they left the room.

The four got outside and stood together. Naruto sighed. "I'll see you guys in three hours…" He tried to smile, but he was exhausted and still devastated. It showed in his face. His eyelids looked heavy. His eyes were blank and colorless. He slouched slightly as though it was hard to hold up his own body. He didn't make eye contact when he spoke. He looked away into the distance and his eyes always seemed to be lost in thought, in another place. He hardly ever did speak. And when he did his voice was quiet and slow.

He ran off and disappeared quickly out of sight. Neji watched him, than turned to Sasuke and Shikamaru and looked down.

"…so much has happened" he said quietly, almost to himself. He then looked up and nodded slowly. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood looking at him. Neji looked to Sasuke, than he looked to Shikamaru. His eyes then moved to the far off distance, just like Naruto's had. He closed his eyes and turned away slowly. He began walking and lifted his hand as a goodbye. Sasuke and Shikamaru did not watch him leave. They turned away.

"I hope we're doing the right thing…" Shikamaru muttered as Sasuke turned to walk. He motioned for Shikamaru to follow. They headed towards the underground prison.

Originally, the plan was to sneak the four out of the prison at night. Sasuke was to distract Kakashi and Shikamaru was to create a diversion. Hopefully the four would have enough time to escape. But now, with the meeting, they had to come up with an entirely new plan.

"I'm so glad you guys…." Sakura jumped up when she saw Sasuke and Shikamaru enter, but lowered her voice in caution "..are here."

"Yes…" Hinata began as she stood up. "They told us about what's going to happen…" she said quietly, her voice solemn.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten remained in her seated position. She was hugging her knees loosely and buried her face in them.

Ino stood up and stretched. She looked down and said nothing.

Shikamaru stepped forward suddenly. He brought his foot down hard which caught everybody's attention. They turned towards him. He had his eyes closed, but now he was opening them slowly.

He took in a deep breath and held it, than released it slowly.

"Our original plan…" he said slowly, his voice low and quiet. "it probably wouldn't have worked anyway. We need to come up with something better this time." He raised his arm and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now that we have more time…let's make this work…" He avoided everybody's gazes.

Sasuke stepped forward. Tenten stood up and took a deep breath. Hinata and Sakura moved in towards the group. Ino looked up and smiled. She nodded towards Shikamaru.

End Flashback

---------------

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Iruka could feel his arm growing stiffer and stiffer as the female stood in front of him, motionless. His muscle began to strain but still he extended it and soon he could feel the female's mask slightly at his fingertips.

He reached for the bottom of the mask, and grasped it suddenly to pull it off of her.

Shikamaru looked toward an anxious Neji and Naruto. He gulped. He knew that when he helped the four escape those two would probably suffer the most.

_I'm sorry guys…_

Sasuke was looking towards Shikamaru, waiting for a signal. Shikamaru nodded.

Iruka was breathing heavily as he began to pull the mask off. Tenten kept her eyes closed and waited. She felt her legs becoming weak.

She fell to the ground. Iruka felt the mask slip from his fingers as she fell. The crowd looked around to each other as Iruka looked to Tsunade.

Naruto looked around confused as he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Sasuke slipping away from the crowd.

_Sasuke?_ Naruto tried to see where he was going, but the crowd was in his way. Suddenly he heard another gasp from the crowd and looked up to the front as the three other females fell to the ground as well. Everybody tried to move closer to the front to see what was going on, as Iruka backed away, unsure of what to do.

"Iruka!" Tsunade called out. "Stay where you are! Everybody, stay where you are!"

Shikamaru looked around carefully and ran off when he was sure nobody was looking.

"Something is going on," Tsunade said quietly to Iruka. She nodded towards the Anbu in the back as they quickly dispersed. "Iruka, check the bodies." He bent down slowly.

"They're not breathing," he responded.

----------

Shikamaru found Sasuke as they hid behind a Konoha building. They watched the Anbu run across the streets and jump across the buildings.

Shikamaru sighed with relief. "Seems like everything's going according to plan," he whispered.

"Yeah…" Sasuke pulled out a small cylinder-shaped device out of his pocket. It had a red button on the top. He stopped and looked at it as it rested in his hand.

Shikamaru saw the hesitation in Sasuke's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes rested intently on the device. His hand was shaking very slightly. Shikamaru said nothing. He knew as well that going through with the plan would mean a lot of suffering to those who cared about Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

Sasuke looked up and turned towards Shikamaru, who now had his eyes closed, waiting. He looked to the distance as he saw the Anbu searching the area. He had to hurry or the Anbu might find them. He took a deep breath. He had no idea of her intentions, but yet he was helping her, even though it was causing so much trouble to the village.

But he knew that he could trust her.

He grasped the device, and slammed down on the button with his thumb. An explosion went off on one side of Konoha.

---------------

The crowd became frantic. Nobody knew what was going on, as they watched smoke rise from afar.

Naruto looked around through the crowd. He didn't see Sasuke and wondered where he had gone.

"They're not breathing? What happened?" Tsunade asked. She stood for a moment as some in the crowd began to scream. She looked around her carefully and thought of what actions she should take.

"Go check out the explosion," she motioned towards Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai who nodded and dashed off.

"Some of you calm the crowd and get them somewhere safe, and some of you take the bodies and come with me," Tsunade said next.

Naruto, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji knew she was talking to them as they came together, struggling to push through the crowd.

Naruto took the lead. "Me, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji will go with Tsunade. Shino and Lee will stay here." His voice was firm. He did not yell, but his voice was powerful against the screams of the crowd.

They all agreed without a word and separated. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji headed towards Tsunade, as Shino and Lee ventured into the crowd. When the four got to Tsunade, she was speaking to Iruka.

"Stay here and help with the crowd," she was telling him as she motioned for the four boys to follow her.

They each picked up a body and quickly followed.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked. He adjusted the body, which he held on his back, Akamaru following closely at his feet.

"Who knows," Neji responded. "But I'm tired of all of this." He looked ahead, breathing heavily. The body seemed to weigh him down. He hated this person so much and he wanted to put her down quickly.

Naruto felt the same as he hurried alongside Chouji. He felt himself shaking with anger and he found himself wanting the throw the body down. He tried to suppress the anger and looked up as he turned to Chouji.

"Hey, did you see Sasuke at all?" he asked him.

Chouji looked to him than looked away for a moment as he thought to himself. "Sorry, I didn't really notice. But come to think of it, I have no idea where Shikamaru went as well."

Naruto looked away. "Hm…" he said quietly to himself.

----------

Kakashi examined the explosion site, and looked to Asuma. "What do you think happened here?"

The explosion had come from underground, and as they looked down into the hole it created, they saw the underground prison, exposed.

"They escaped?" Asuma turned to Kakashi.

"Looks like it," Kurenai answered.

"But who were the four we saw earlier today then?" Gai yelled from below as he examined the prison.

"Copies?" Kurenai asked. "Maybe," Kakashi answered. "But I'm sure copies would've disappeared."

Gai climbed out from the prison and dusted himself off. "Well, we already sent the Anbu out to look for them. They couldn't have gone far."

"How could this have happened?" Kurenai asked herself quietly as she shook her head.

"How could we have let it happen," Kakashi responded, as the other three turned to him. "Look at Naruto today. He felt horrible. And I know Sasuke must feel the same as well."

Asuma looked down. "Shikamaru has been acting different lately."

"And so has Neji. He doesn't speak much, but his whole presence is different than before." Gai rubbed the back of his neck.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai stood together and gazed down into the prison.

----------

Tsunade led the boys to an open, empty grassy area. The boys set the bodies down and sat.

"Are…they dead?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it," Tsunade responded. "But it doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing's really made sense lately," Naruto looked down. Tsunade saw him clench the grass between his fingers.

"Well, let's try to make sense of it," she said as Naruto looked up. "We'll be the first to know." She reached for one of the female's masks.

She grabbed it and pulled it off of the female's face slowly.

----------

Sasuke and Shikamaru ran back to where the crowd had been, but only found a few Konoha officials inspecting the area.

Lee ran up behind them and Shino was close behind.

"Where….were….you two?" Lee breathed heavily, his body tired from running.

"We were just looking around where the explosion happened," Shikamaru responded. "What happened to everybody?"

Shino spoke from behind Lee who was still catching his breath. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking off to the side where smoke was still rising. "We helped the people hide in some buildings and houses until everything calms down. Tsunade and the others took the bodies somewhere."

"Oh, thanks," Shikamaru responded as he ran off with Sasuke following.

"Where are you goooiing?" Lee called out after them.

But they didn't respond. Lee and Shino watched Shikamaru and Sasuke disappear in the distance.

----------

"Ah, there they are." Sasuke pointed when he saw Tsunade.

They ran to where she was, but stopped when they saw the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and blank as she sat on the grass motionless. She seemed frozen.

They looked around and saw Kiba sitting, covering his eyes with his hand, his teeth clenched, Chouji with his head toward the ground closing his eyes tightly, Neji standing off in the distance, and Naruto far off by a tree with his face buried in his hands.

The four females were lying in the middle of Kiba, Chouji, and Tsunade. Their masks were still on.

"Chouji, what happened?" Shikamaru went to where he was, bent down by him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Chouji shook his head and said nothing. "Chouji?" Shikamaru said to him, but he still didn't respond.

Sasuke walked to where Naruto was sitting under the tree. He was crying furiously.

"Naruto." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto didn't move. "Sasuke…" he responded. "It…she…"

Sasuke stood, and waited.

Suddenly, Naruto lifted his head and stood up to face Sasuke.

"It was Sakura-chan!!!" he yelled as he fell and sat down again as he suddenly grew weak. It seem as though it took all of his strength to yell those words. "It….was….Sakura-chan…" He covered his eyes and continued to cry.

Sasuke looked away. The plan had worked.

* * *

Waaah, I'm sorry if you're confused about the plan. I didn't mean to make it confusing, but I guess I kinda did. But, no worries, I'll explain it in detail next chapter.

Anyway, I looked back at the reviews and I'll kind of respond to them in general:

-Sorry about the cliffie! Most of you hated it. Haha  
-I'm sorry that lots of you are confused! It'll come together in the end!  
-Ooh, lots of you said there was lots of suspense. I'm glad that I'm keeping you interested!  
-I guess I'll keep the title. Most said it's already been this for so long.  
-You'll find out which girl stays next chapter!  
-Oh yes and CowsGoMOOO informed me that Neji could see through the girls' masks with his Byakugan, and I actually did think of that but, this is what I thought: Neji doesn't actually see people's faces or like their skin or anything, he just sees their charka points. I thought that if he did see faces he would probably see their bodies and then he would see people naked! But somebody correct me if I'm wrong b/c I don't want a plot hole there and I'll try to address the problem

Okiees, please tell me what you think! Sorry again for the wait!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR MOTIVATING ME!!!


End file.
